Full Circle
by starseeker347
Summary: Between Halo 1 & 2. Rtas sets out on a mission to reclaim a Covenant planet from the UNSC, but finds himself fighting not only an old, familiar menace, but a fellow Ship Master who's been here before. What's he hiding? And who's this human tagging along?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have been working on this for quite some time, with my beta reader, Exilo's, help. It never would have gotten as far without him, so this is a public thank you! It's nearing the end now, so I've decided to post it to keep myself motivated. Any suggestions, criticisms, or requests are welcome, however, and I will work them in as best I can. Feel free to ask any questions. This story is set just before/during Halo: Combat Evolved.

Pay close attention to dates.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Halo franchise and I am **not** making money off this fic. This is purely for fun.

* * *

**Prologue**

//SIXTH CYCLE, 137 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 12, 2541 UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: ULTRA ORIS 'RYMERISTEE,

_HERESY HUNTER_, CRUISER CLASS

IN ORBIT ABOVE PLANET GH-00987,

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

TO: HIGH COUNCIL,

HIGH CHARITY, COVENANT HOLY CITY

//

SUBJECT: MISSION TO INVESTIGATE FORERUNNER COMPLEX

MISSION STATUS: FAILED

_It is with great despair and grief that I inform the Council of the passing of Ship Master Zulo 'Jamboree. I am the only survivor of the plantery exploration detail which the ship master led to investigate a Forerunner facility. _

_The only discovery was that the entire Forerunner installation is overrun with a parasitic life form not yet discovered._

_Recommend planet declared off-limits._

_No valuable ores or minerals to report._ (FILE ATTACHED.)

_I have attached a detailed report of both the planet and the mission which took Ship Master 'Jamboree. _

_My deepest apologies to the Council._

//FILE ATTACHED-PLANET READOUTS.//

//FILE ATTACHED-MISSION SPECS. //

// END //

X X X X X

//TWELFTH CYCLE, 108 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 12, 2541 UNSC MILITARY CALLENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: COUNCILOR RYKL 'KALERNEE,

HIGH CHARITY, COVENANT HOLY CITY

TO: ULTRA ORIS 'RYMERISTEE,

_HERESY HUNTER_, CRUISER CLASS

IN ORBIT ABOVE PLANET GH-00987,

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

//

SUBJECT: MISSION TO INVESTIGATE FORERUNNER COMPLEX

MISSION STATUS: FAILED

_Your message of our brothers' violent end was met with much regret, and the attached reports with much interest. You are requested to return immediately to High Charity for a cursory cross-examination. Your speedy report of events was most appreciated. Our condolences for the loss of your commanding officer. Please take command of the_ HERESY HUNTER _until provision for a new ship master can be found._

// END //

X X X X X

//FOURTEENTH CYCLE, 156 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 13, 2541 UNSC MILITARY CALLENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: ULTRA ORIS 'RYMERISTEE,

_HERESY HUNTER_, CRUISER CLASS

IN ORBIT ABOVE PLANET GH-00987,

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

TO: COUNCILOR RYKL 'KALERNEE,

HIGH CHARITY, COVENANT HOLY CITY

//

SUBJECT: MISSION TO INVESTIGATE FORERUNNER COMPLEX

MISSION STATUS: FAILED

_Thank you for both your condolences and speedy reply to my unfortunate message. I shall travel to High Charity with all due speed. _

_Estimated Time of Arrival: two days._

// END //

X X X X X

//FIRST CYCLE, 116 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 19, 2541 UNSC MILITARY CALLENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: HIGH COUCNIL, HIGH CHARITY,

COVENANT HOLY CITY

TO: ALL SHIPMASTERS OF _THE_ _FLEET OF PARTICULAR JUSTICE_

//

SUBJECT: PROMOTION OF NEW SHIP MASTER

_Ultra Oris 'Rymeristee has been awarded ship master status aboard the_ HERESY HUNTER_, Cruiser class._

_Planet GH-00987 has been declared red. Off limits to all. _

// END //

X X X X X

//THIRD CYCLE, 127 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(SEPTEMBER 25, 2549 UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: HIGH COUNCIL,

HIGH CHARITY, COVENANT HOLY CITY

TO: ALL SHIP MASTERS OF THE _FLEET OF PARTICULAR JUSTICE_

SUBJECT:PROMOTION OF NEW FLEET MASTER

_Ship Master Thel 'Vadamee has been promoted to feet master status of the_ FLEET OF PARTICULAR JUSTICE_. All ships report to his command._

//END//

X X X X X

//SIXTH CYCLE, 157 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(OCTOBER 20, 2552 UNSC MILITARY CALLENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: FLEET MASTER THEL VADAMEE

_FLEET OF PARTICULAR JUSTICE_

TO: SHIP MASTER KVAS 'IKELONEE

_SHADOW OF INTENT,_ ASSAULT CARRIER CLASS

//

SUBJECT: NEW ORDERS TO RELOCATE TO PLANET GH-00987 (FILE-ATTACHED.)

_The_ SHADOW OF INTENT_, assault carrier class, with sister ships,_ UNDENIABLE TRUTH_, cruiser class; and_ REVERENT SERVANT_, destroyer class; is hereby ordered to relocate to planet GH-00987._ (FILE-ATTACHED.)

_Assist Special Operations Commander RTAS 'VADUMEE in securing planet from human infestation. _

_BE ADVISED: Last planetary exploration team did not return._ (FILE-ATTACHED.)

//FILE ATTACHED-PLANET READOUTS. //

//FILE ATTACHED-MISSION SPECS. //

/ END /

X X X X X

//EIGTH CYCLE, 116 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(OCTOBER 20, 2552 UNSC MILITARY CALLENDAR)_

//

SECURE TEXT TRANSMISSION

FROM: SHIP MASTER KVAS 'IKELONEE

_SHADOW OF INTENT,_ ASSUALT CARRIER CLASS

TO: FLEET MASTER THEL VADAMEE

_FLEET OF PARTICULAR JUSTICE_

//

SUBJECT: NEW ORDERS TO RELOCATE TO PLANET GH-00987 (FILE-ATTACHED.)

_Understood._

/ END /

**Chapter 1**

//TENTH CYCLE, 136 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(OCTOBER 24, 2552 UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

ABOARD _SHADOW OF INTENT_, ASSUALT CARRIER CLASS

IN ORBIT AROUND PLANET GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

The ship slid easily out of slipstream space and offered a view of the frozen planet's white visage on the holographic viewer. Rtas 'Vadumee studied it impassively, leaning his jaw on one hand, still adjusting to the absence of his left two mandibles. This was his first mission after receiving the injury. That last mission was the reason he had been chosen for this excursion: of all the Special Operation Commanders in the fleet, Rtas had the most experience with the parasite known as the Flood. Considering this planet was supposedly overrun with it, he was the obvious choice to lead the mission.

"_Reverent Servant_ and _Undeniable Truth_ have entered the system," the COM station informed the Ship Master sitting in the hovering throne beside him.

The Ship Master nodded absentmindedly and turned to glance at Rtas. Even though Ship Master Kvas 'Ikelonee was a higher rank than the Commander, Fleet Master Thel 'Vadamee had been adamant that Rtas lead this mission.

"This ship is at your command, Commander," Kvas intoned. "How shall we proceed?"

"Scan the location of the Forerunner Complex," 'Vadumee ordered, his words loud enough to carry to the entire bridge.

"There's a storm over the facility, sir," the science station Sangheili, a major in red armor, reported. "The sensors cannot penetrate it."

"How long until it passes?"

"The scanners should work in two hours, sir."

"Hold this position. I will meet with the other Commanders to discuss our plan of attack."

"As you wish," the Ship Master said, gesturing to the NAV station. "Lock us into orbit."

Rtas turned to the COM station. "I want Commanders 'Tangronee, 'Leetomvenee and 'Rolomee in the conference room in four minutes," he said. The Sangheili on duty nodded in affirmation, opening the SHIPCOM. Rtas saluted the Ship Master and left the bridge, riding the gravity lift down two levels and striding down the hallway to the conference room. He stood at the head of the holo-table and silently drew up the reports that the Fleet Master had consigned to him, filed after every mission to the system. He had taken the five days of slipspace travel to peruse the planetary read-outs and the original investigation teams' findings, memorizing every detail, no matter how minute. He knew what the Flood was capable of, and he had no desire to be caught off-guard again.

GH-00987 had only been discovered a decade earlier, by human standards. GH-00987 was devoid of its' own life, as well as any useful ores or valuable minerals. It would have been overlooked entirely if the presence of a Forerunner complex in the northern hemisphere had not been detected. A cruiser class ship called the _Heresy Hunter_ had been sent to investigate the scout's findings.

According to Oris 'Rymeristee, the only survivor of the investigation team, former Ship Master Zulo 'Jamboree had led the mission to the planet, perhaps a foolhardy move, but after his own months of inactivity, Rtas could relate: he was anxious to be fighting again. There they had stumbled across a then-unknown parasitic life form which subsumed its hosts to survive. The team had been overwhelmed in a matter of seconds. Oris' report indicated that Zulo had ordered him to run, to warn the others away, and had held the infestation at bay long enough for him to escape. Oris had then reported to the High Council, and the planet had been declared off-limits, and Oris promoted to Ship Master.

'Vadumee had seen him once, from a distance. Oris was an ideal Sangheili ship master, leader, and warrior: confident, dedicated to his cause, and well disciplined. He had a calm air about him, and the magnetic personality that made him instantly likeable and drew others to him. He could dissipate tension with a single word, a true diplomat. But beneath that was something that Rtas didn't trust. Ambition, perhaps? Arrogance? His ease at persuasion? Rtas couldn't stab his sword into the exact reason, but Oris put him on edge.

The pieces just did not match up. Oris had been here before, and had been a ship master longer than he had been a commander. So why had Rtas been sent instead of Oris? 'Vadumee had a suspicion that his experience with the Flood was not the only reason he had been sent so far out of the way: that with his recent injury, and new promotion, the Fleet Master was purposely keeping him out of the line of fire. Rtas shook the disgusting thought out of his mind. Orders were orders, and he would follow them to the letter.

X X X X X

//1350 HOURS

OCTOBER 24, 2552

USNC MILITARY CALENDAR//

ALPHA BASE, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

BEVROREN (USNC DESIGNATION)

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

Thick, heavy snowflakes were falling fast, further blanketing the frozen panorama of the icebound world Bevroren, and piling up into deep drifts and great embankments, which the wind whipped into towering pinnacles.

Bevroren, the Dutch word for 'frozen', was a fitting name for the wintry world; a dead, frozen wasteland devoid of any native species, with the exception of a strange lichen that somewhat resembled Earth's moss. It orbited the star 85 Pegasi-194A, near several of the Outer Colonies, which was the only reason UNSC had set up a small base on the world. It was good for nothing except a stepping stone, but the UNSC had no desire to give the Covenant one.

Corporal Avelyn Anderson, electronic clipboard propped on one hip, watched the cascading white impassively—on a frozen planet, the weather rarely deviated from either of the standard weather patterns: blizzard, and about-to-blizzard.

Two more Warthogs, three ODSTs each, appeared hazily through the swirling white, sliding and rocking haphazardly over the terrain, scraping past the two rippling snowdrifts guarding each side of the garage's open maw. Even specially equipped for the harsh freezing weather, negotiating through the blizzards this planet threw at them was treacherous at best.

The group reached the garage and rolled inside, pausing beside Avelyn, who looked up their numbers and checked them in, waving them off as she looked through the remaining list. Only one more group was still outside. She vaguely heard the garage supervisor, Lieutenant John Seissmon, greet the newest arrivals as they secured the Warthogs.

"Any movement?"

Corporal Jackson Carrol heaved his helmet off and shook out his slightly-longer-than-regulation blond hair. "Nope. Covenant are smart enough to leave this forsaken planet alone."

Seissmon grinned. "Ah. But freezing or not, this planet is important. If the Covenant take it over, they would have the ideal stepping stone to the rest of the Outer Colonies, not to mention the Inner ones. We don't need another Harvest. Or Reach." He didn't need to continue down the list.

Even though it had been nearly twenty years, the reminder of the Earth colonies that had been destroyed—glassed was the new word being thrown around—sobered them all, including Avelyn, and the men stalked off to their barracks. She turned to watch for any sign of the last detail, memories of the other times spent watching snow fall filling her mind's eye.

"Makes you think of Christmas, doesn't it?" a voice said in her ear.

Avelyn jumped slightly, then turned to grin at the lieutenant. "I was just thinking that, sir," she agreed, and they continued gazing at the blinding spectacle in a comfortable silence.

"If this war has shown me one thing," Seissmon said suddenly, voice quiet, "it's that no other world is like Earth." His eyes were far away, seeing a different landscape, then he blinked and shook his head. "But we've got too much work to do to keep lollygagging around all day. How many are left?"

"Three Warthogs," she answered. "They were scouting the northern most perimeter."

He took the checklist and looked through it. "Your shift is over in five. Go ahead and go now. I can handle these last three."

Avelyn grinned at him appreciatively. "Thank you sir." She turned and headed further into the heart of the structure, delighted to leave the iciness of the garage.

Avelyn Anderson was a twenty-five year old woman. She had served in the UNSC for the past five years, two of which she was stationed here, on Bevroren. She was tall at five feet, eight inches, and slim. Her face was pretty and round, though numerous scouting outings had roughened and weathered her complexion, with no sharp edges, and more willing to smile than frown. Deep, expressive brown eyes shone out with an intensity that matched her outgoing personality. Her short blond hair, dark from the lack of sun, complemented the bright orbs. Compassionate and always willing to help with almost anything, she was well-liked and known by everyone. There were only four women on the base, and thus they were all roommates: Avelyn, Sergeant Tina Hopkins, Corporal Melissa Adamson, and Staff Sergeant Grace Harman. The four had formed a strong friendship over the years.

Avelyn, looking forward to a hot meal, hot shower, and falling asleep, in that order, hummed under her breath as she left the freezing garage far behind her and followed the maze of hallways deeper into the complex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Here's chapter 2. This is a little shorter than I would like, as was the first post. After this chapter, the others should all be nice and long! As I've said, I have most of this story written out, so updates should come in quick sucession.

**Pronounciation:** _Due to the number of OCs I have in this, I'll have this section whenever a new one is introduced._

Avelyn: is also spelled/pronounced as Evelyn and Aveline

Lumeria 'Rolomee: loo-mare-EE-ah roe-laom-ee

Verk 'Kattrinee: verk KA-trin-ee

Lekl 'Leetomvenee: li-kel lee-tom-ven-ee

Rotn 'Tangronee: row-tan tan-gron-ee

Oris 'Rymeristee: oar-es rim-er-IS-tee

Kvas 'Ikelonee: KA-vas I-kel-on-ee

* * *

Chapter 2

//TENTH CYCLE, 139 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(OCTOBER 24, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

ABOARD _SHADOW OF INTENT_, ASSUALT CARRIER CLASS

IN ORBIT AROUND PLANET GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

If Commander Lumeria 'Rolomee was shorter than the others of her rank, she made up for it in stature. The Commander had a confident, commanding aura around her, and used a directness that forbade eye contact. Everything about her radiated control: from the sureness of her graceful strides to the poise with which she carried herself to her smooth, calculating movements on the battlefield. She was the pinnacle of what every Sangheili warrior strove to be, with her level-headed and quick mind in battle; prime, trained physique; and a whole-hearted devotion to her cause. Yet as Lumeria gazed at the shining white gem hovering in space before her, she felt none of that confidence.

All her life, Lumeria had walked in her father's footsteps, stood in his shadow, gazed at him in awe. She knew his every move in battle, his every expression, and his every belief about the world. She had taught herself to fight from watching holo-videos of him, years before her scheme to join the fleet had even been conceived. That was what fueled her fight: her father had been great, a ship master lost long before his time was over. Children were to be a testament to that greatness. As his sole child, she would not let him down.

And now they were in orbit around his gravesite. Killed in action, that was the death that every warrior, no matter the race, sought. He had received that honor, and saved a comrade besides. And now she would finally gaze on landscape that he had seen, stand where he had stood—and maybe exact revenge on the creatures that had stolen him from her: the Flood. The fact that humans stood in the way simply added to the challenge. She would work to complete two goals instead of one. No human could be allowed to desecrate any Forerunner installation and still live. And Lumeria swore the same about her father's grave.

"Commander Lumeria," a deep baritone voice came from behind her.

She was on her feet in an instant, body barring the view of the holo-projection as she shut it down, scolding herself for caught off guard—in battle, she would have lost her life. She whirled to face the intruder, and instantly relaxed. "Verk."

Her second-in-command stood in the doorway. If Lumeria appeared short standing next to one of the other males, Verk 'Kattrinee dwarfed her. They made an odd pair. While she was slender and slim, with a musculature that looked out of place on her feminine form from hours of combat, he was broad and thick; and while she was one of the fastest warriors in the fleet, he was not exceptionally quick or agile, though still faster than a human, and able to lift twice his weight. But he was a gentle giant, unless angered, and Lumeria loved him like a brother. They were the closest of friends though he was five years her senior and had served in special operations for nearly a decade, now the Special Operations Sub-commander for her platoon. He was sturdy and steady, a rock, always calm, no matter the situation, and she trusted him entirely. His black Combat Harness was spotlessly polished, catching the dim light in the room.

"Commander 'Vadumee has requested your immediate presence in the conference room for a briefing," he continued steadily. Verk always did things at his own pace. They were an odd pair, but they made up for each other's weaknesses.

X X X X X

Rtas glanced up from the transparent reports floating in the air before him as footsteps alerted him to the imminent arrival of the other Special Operations Commanders: Commander Lekl 'Leetomvenee, Commander Lumeria 'Rolomee, and whom Rtas assumed was Lumeria's second-in-command came into view.

Lekl was a warrior Rtas' own age, 37, well familiar with the battlefield, having served for a little over a decade. He was lanky and fit, always alert and curious, and easily adapted to different situations and the complications that appeared too often in even the greatest tactical plans. He was renown and respected for having a brilliant tactical mind. His second-in-command was strangely absent.

Lumeria followed him over to the left side of the table, both saluting him as they walked. Rtas returned the acknowledgement with a nod, watching the female commander closely. He had wondered why 'Vadamee would assign her to him since he had seen her name on the roster. She was shorter, as females tended to be, than Lekl standing next to her and only two years younger, but she held herself upright, and her expert pose was alert yet relaxed. She glanced at the door as the last commander entered.

Rotn 'Tangronee was twenty years older than Rtas, having served for just over three decades. Lines had begun to appear at the corners of his eyes, which permanently squinted, and his mouth. He carried himself with a rigid dignity, resulting in that he always looked down at whomever he was speaking to. He had a lofty, self-conceived air about him. He was strict, but there was no doubt that his soldiers were some of the best in the Special Operations. His sub-commander was a shadow behind him, silent, cold and watchful.

Rtas looked around at the three. The Fleet Master had assigned them to him because of their individual skills and experience. They were the best of the best, and that was what he needed.

Rtas deactivated the reports, causing them all to turn to him. "You all know why you have been called here," he started, leaning forward and resting his hands on the holo-table. "We are infiltrating a highly dangerous Forerunner site currently infested with humans. Our last reports state that this site is also rampant with what we now call 'Flood'. I hope that you have read the reports I have sent you, and you know the location of the Forerunner complex and the dangers the parasite represents." All three commanders nodded, watching him expectantly.

Rtas started again, drawing up a hologram of the exterior of the complex. It was tucked behind a steep mountain range, nestled into the foothills at the base of the peaks. "The scout mission that discovered the human contamination reported that the human base surrounds the Forerunner structure."

More holograms appeared, two on each of the hills beside the complex, the largest on the flat valley floor below it. "Commander 'Leetomvenee will attack from the north. 'Tangronee will secure the south perimeter. Commander 'Rolomee and myself will knockout the humans' vehicular bay." He looked around at each of them, noting 'Tangronee's smug smirk as they studied the hologram. Lumeria was watching him, waiting for him to continue, orange eyes interested. "However you wish to attack is up to you, but I ask that this be a stealth mission as long as possible. The ships in orbit will jam transmissions, but I want no chance of the humans calling for reinforcements. Once inside, we must evaluate the condition of the Flood. We must destroy any parasite we come across. _Nothing _must be allowed to leave the complex."

He paused to add emphasis to the command. "This parasite has the means to destroy our entire way of life. If sacrifices must be made to safeguard that, then they will be. Impress this into your soldiers. I discovered that energy blades work well in close combat with the parasite, in my last encounter" he concluded, voice suddenly hard. His wounded mandibles attempted to click together in an old habit, his hand tensing against the tabletop, shoulders taut. Only Lumeria's keen gaze noted the change in his bearing, as one often does when remembering a painful memory. It was gone as quickly as it had come, his gaze flinty and direct when he spoke again. "Do not, under any circumstances, allow yourselves to become infected. I will not hesitate to destroy your corrupted hides; and I expect to be treated no differently."

He deactivated the holo-projection. "You are dismissed. You have three cycles to prepare your troops. If I may have a word with you, Lumeria?"

She paused, nodded to him, then turned to murmur to Verk before he followed to other three out of the room. She moved around the table to stand next to him. "Yes sir?"

For a female, she was tall, he noted. "I understand you have a personal connection to this mission."

"My father was killed by the Flood at the complex."

"According to Ship Master Oris 'Rymeristee."

"Yes sir. He was good friends with my father. It was he who personally delivered the message of his passing to myself and my mother." Rtas was surprised by the resolve and strength in her voice. No wonder she had made it this far in the fleet.

"I trust it will not interfere with this mission," he said, turning to lay a hand on the table. He glanced back once when she did not immediately answer.

Her entire expression had shifted, guarded and hard, and she drew herself up slightly. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted," he said curiously, turning to face her again, arms crossed.

"_You_ also have a personal connection to this mission, _Commander_." She purposely stressed the title, identical to her own, and he got the point. "_You_ lost your entire squad the last time you encountered Flood, including a second with whom you were very close, according to the reports I received. Is that going to interfere with the mission? Because if so, I have no wish to risk my men by having them work alongside an unstable commander. And if you chose to team up with me because you're worried I am…Incapable of handling my duties as a commander, then I'm afraid you chose the wrong commander to team up with."

His brow furrowed. "How so?" he asked carefully.

She snorted, crossing her arms. "Three decades in the fleet and still only an Ultra? Rotn knows he will never be promoted, after all his hard work, and rightly so: he doesn't have what it takes to be a field master, much less a ship master. He shouldn't have gotten this far, and he knows it. Yet both Lekl and I—and yourself—have been in the fleet a shorter amount of time, and we're already his equals, or in you case, higher in rank."

Rtas had unconsciously leaned back, away from her, tucking that piece of information away in his mind. He forced himself to relax. "My apologies, Commander Lumeria."

"'_Rolomee_, if you please, Commander 'Vadumee."

"Of course. I wanted to discuss our plan of attack," he said, turning back to the table and reactivating the hologram.

"To make it simple, I suggest we each simply attack from each side. Then we don't mix our men or have conflicting orders." She stepped forward beside him and pointed to the northernmost side of the hanger bay. "My men are good at stealth missions. These hills are big enough to provide enough cover to land my Phantoms with out risking mid-air collisions, and my men could easily sneak past any guards and entered the hanger, especially if yours provide a distraction over here," she concluded, pointing to the flatter, south-eastern side of the hanger.

That was better than the straight-up frontal assault he had been about to suggest, and minimized casualties. If her squads knocked out the vehicles before they could use them against his, it would be easy to mop up the remaining humans and give them a straight shot into the center of the base.

"Very well," he agreed. "We have about three hours to prepare. I will contact you when my men are in place."

The room's COM system beeped. "_'Ikelonee to Commander 'Vadumee_."

Rtas depressed the response button. "'Vadumee here, Ship Master."

"_We have a human vessel on an interception vector to our location_."

"I am on my way," Rtas answered. He looked at Lumeria.

"If I may be dismissed?" she asked cordially.

He nodded, letting his gaze follow her as she turned to leave, striding gracefully around the table and out the door. He curious to see what her skills in combat were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** And here's chapter 3. I do not own any aspect of the _Halo_ universe, that belongs to its respective owners, nor am I making any money off of this fabrication. Enjoy!

**Pronounciation:**

Rydl 'Ulanamee: rye-dil you-lan-am-ee

* * *

Chapter 3

//SIXTH CYCLE, 37 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 25, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

ABOARD _SHADOW OF INTENT_, ASSUALT CARRIER CLASS

IN ORBIT AROUND PLANET GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

Lumeria frowned as she stepped off the anti-gravity lift on the level her men had been assigned quarters. Special Operations Major Rydl 'Ulanamee was stalking towards her in his practice gear, his dual blades strapped to each hip. He stopped his glowering when he saw her, straightening and saluting.

"Commander."

"Where are you going, Rydl?"

"The practice courts, ma'am," he answered, lowering his saluting hand and inclining his head. "If that's alright. I just thought I would get a little warm-up before the battle." He refused to meet her eyes.

"Go on then," she relented. She had discovered that when Rydl was in one of these moods, it was best to let him do as he pleased. He always completed his required duties—usually better than the others—and never slacked, so she was obliged to be less rigid with him. "But save your strength." He nodded respectfully and continued on his way. She watched him enter the anti-gravity lift worriedly.

Heavy hoofsteps sounded behind her, alerting her to Verk's presence. She would recognize his footsteps anywhere.

"You worry about him."

"I am not the only one who strives to live up to a father's reputation. The difference is that I choose to do so. Rydl's entire existence hinges on whether or not he can make his family proud."

"He is very talented."

"All of Councilor 'Kalernee's sons are. Rydl just happens to be the oldest. But I get the idea that he really doesn't like fighting. He has skill, and he has hours of practice, yes, but…his heart is not in it."

Verk chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you're female until you start getting poetic."

"'Poetic'? I gave you a tactical analysis! How is that 'poetic'?"

"Only you would speak of his heart."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Oh, it is a compliment. Your poetic-ness is what makes my life interesting."

"That's not a word. And you had better not be flirting with me, Verk," she said teasingly. They had laid down _that_ law long ago: good friends, but nothing more. "How are the preparations coming?"

"They are well underway, Commander. We will be ready to move to the drop ship bay within a half unit."

"Good."

XXXXX

//800 HOURS

AUGUST 25, 2552

USNC MILITARY CALENDAR//

ALPHA BASE, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

BEVROREN (USNC DESIGNATION)

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

Avelyn visibly grimaced when she checked the roster for her assignment the next morning: she had recon duty on the east perimeter, out beyond the garage. She arrived in the garage wearing the specially equipped gray and white camouflage thermal body suit, matching gray gauntlets from elbow to wrist and knee to toe, heavy gloves and the survival pack that they were required to carry. Her MA5B was hanging from one shoulder.

Sergeant Gregory McAlister and Corporal Jeffery White were already at her assigned Warthog, chatting with today's supervisor, Staff Sergeant Grace Harman. They grinned at her as they settled into the Warthog, Greg driving, Avelyn in the passenger seat, and Jeff up top.

"'Morning," Greg said, rolling the Warthog forward. The vehicle that comprised the other half of their team fell into line behind them.

"Isn't it a good one, sir?" Avelyn asked.

"I suppose," he answered jovially, waving back as Jackson Carrol, who had taken over Avelyn's post, motioned for them to continue.

The fresh snow had already been cleared from the garage's "driveway", and they followed the tracks from the others out to where the "road" split, taking the left prong. For a half an hour they coasted over the fresh snowfall in silence, only the revving of the Warthog's engine breaking the weighty stillness.

"Even though we're not on Earth," Greg whispered, "it still amazes me how similar the landscape can be." Avelyn gave a nod of agreement.

X X X X X

//1000 HOURS

AUGUST 25, 2552

USNC MILITARY CALENDAR//

ALPHA BASE, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

BEVROREN (USNC DESIGNATION)

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

Private, Grade 2, Michael Correy leaned back in his chair and stretched, rotating his head in an attempt to loosen the muscles in his neck. The twenty-seven year old had brown hair and matching eyes, and a clean cut face with protruding cheekbones over a square chin. He sat forward again, watching the radar screen, as he had been for the last six hours. It showed nothing beyond the shifting cloud cover, so thick nothing could penetrate it, and nothing about that except that it was breaking up. He propped his feet up and turned to watch the poker game going on across the room. Lieutenant Commander Mack Stanley was winning again, from the looks of disgust on his opponents' faces. He always won.

A short, shrill beep sounded, and Correy jumped, blinking in confusion. It sounded again, and the room dissolved into silence, the other men looking around. A third time, and Michael realized what it was. He turned, eyes going to the instruments, where nine red dots were swiftly converging on their location.

The lieutenant commander was beside him in an instant. "Sound the alarm," he cried, whirling to the COM station. The corporal on duty there jumped, hurrying to comply, and the red lights and alarm klaxons began to sound around the base.

"Sir, incoming transmissions!" the corporal informed him. "Captain Callahan, center screen!"

An image of the bridge of the frigate in orbit, the _Adriatic_, dark and full of smoke, appeared on screen, a coughing man in white leaning over a sparking console. "_Alpha base, this is the_ Adriatic."

"We read you, _Adriatic_," Stanley answered, saluting.

"_Three Cove...ships...in orbit...planet...jamming transmissions...have to jump,_" he informed them. "_...no time...sorry...will return ASAP._"

"Aye, sir," the lieutenant-commander answered, his jaw tight, but he understood the decision the captain had to make: get at least his crew to safety and warn the brass, or stay to attempt to save those planet side and risk them all. "We'll hold out as long as we can. Alpha base out."

"Adriatic_ out_." The transmission cut.

A nervous silence reigned as the junior officers registered what was happening, then, "Any word from recon?"

The order snapped them out of it. This they knew how to deal with. "Recon reporting," the COM corporal said. Gunfire and shouts came over the line, then a male voice:

"_This is the second recon team, along the south perimeter! We are under fire, repeat, under fire! Three Covenant drop ships passed over us en-route to Alpha base! Repeat: Covenant forces converging on Alpha base! Over."_

"We read you loud and clear, recon," Stanley said. An explosion sounded, and the line went dead. "All troops, prepare for battle!"

XXXXX

//TWELFTH CYCLE, 87 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 25, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

ABOARD DROP SHIP, PHANTOM-CLASS

IN BOUND TO PLANET GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

Special Operations Major Rydl 'Ulanamee adjusted his glistening obsidian armor across his broad shoulders as he listened to Commander Lumeria 'Rolomee's rallying speech and the responding roar from the remainder of the squad. He checked that his arsenal, predominantly his plasma rifle and energy swords, were secure, and subsequently glanced behind him, through the entrance to the cockpit of the Phantom. The pilot was occupied with holding a steady flight off the port wing of a second Phantom, the colorless landscape of the planet silhouetting him. Verk 'Kattrinee was sitting behind him. Rydl observed the frozen world dispassionately and wished that they were already fighting. It was so simple for him. He was immersed in a world filled with naught but the ease with which he drove his super-heated blade through helpless victims, infidels whom did not belong in this galaxy. He relished in the ease of throwing a corpse off his blade; in the workings of his prime body twisting and weaving, leaving no suvivors in the wake of its' deadly dance. His blood boiled in anticipation, tense and on edge, the precipice of readiness, quivering lightly with eagerness. The sooner he landed, the sooner it would begin.

"Impatient?" 'Kattrinee's taunting voice called over his shoulder. Rydl spared him a glance, finding the Sub-commander watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Aren't I always?" he answered sadistically, making 'Kattrinee's mandibles broaden in a grin, though he was careful to keep his features turned away. 'Ulanamee was renown as a strong combatant, but his non-existent humor turned absolutely dry on the road to battle. 'Kattrinee had no desire for any insubordination foregoing such an imperative task.

"Three minutes to touchdown, sir," the pilot informed him as they soared over the landscape, reaching to his left to flick a switch. 'Kattrinee nodded in confirmation and stood, resting his hands on the support of the pilots' seat, leaning forward for any glimpse of the UNSC positions on the battleground.

"200 kilometers from touchdown site," the pilot announced.

'Kattrinee nodded again, straightening. He spared a glance over his shoulder as 'Ulanamee left with a huff, stepping back to allow his senior officer to slip into the cockpit, and then disappearing. Commander Lumeria watched him go, then swung into the seat Verk had just vacated.

"175 kilometers," the pilot declared.

"Any enemy movement?"

"No ma'am," Verk answered as the Phantom, hugging the landscape, rose over a bluff. A beep suddenly sounded from the radar. "I take that back," Verk relented, inspecting the data.

The ship-to-ship COM crackled to life. "_Enemy movement! Two vehicles at nine o'clock, converging towards our position!_" Verk drew up a small visual on the holographic screen: two human vehicles, three humans each, had spotted them and were now turning away, bee lining the same direction they were. The Phantoms drew even with them.

"125 kilometers," the pilot reported.

"Hold steady," Lumeria ordered, and the Phantom slowed to the speed of the ground vehicles. "We cannot afford to let a single human live." She reached up and activated her battlenet connection. Rydl answered it.

"Get your group and prepare for an immediate hot drop, Major," she snapped. He rumbled a fervent affirmative before closing the line. "Drop them just in front of those humans," she told the pilot, and the scenery shifted as he coaxed the drop ships' nose up, slowing to a near stop.

"_We're ready, Commander_," Rydl's voice came over the battlenet in her helmet.

The Phantom froze in midair.

"_We're clear_," Rydl reported, and broke contact.

"Get us close," Lumeria said as the Phantom lurched forward again, tracking to the north and sheltering behind the snow covered hills, just out of sight of the human base. The tip of the pyramid-shaped Forerunner structure appeared in front of them. "Those humans would have reported us. Open ship to ship." She waited until Verk nodded. "Commander 'Vadumee?"

"_We've landed, Commander 'Rolomee_," the other's voice came over the channel. "_Beginning to engage."_

"We've just reached the drop site," she reported. "We'll unload and wait for your signal."

"_Aye. 'Vadumee out."_

"Major 'Malornee?" she called next, asking for the Sangheili major in charge of her Unggoy troops, the majority of whom were riding in the sister Phantom.

"_We're ready to fight when you give the word, Commander_," the other reported.

"Stay low once we drop. 'Vadumee must draw their fire before we move."

"_Yes ma'am."_ She closed the transmission.

"Touchdown in five," the pilot said as they rotated again, dropping into a slight depression in the landscape. Lumeria rose and headed for the back. The other Sangheili were gathering around the anti-gravity lift. She freed her plasma gun, checked that her sword was securely in place, and marched to the opening.

"_Touchdown,"_ the pilot said in her headset, and she stepped out of the Phantom. Verk fell through after her, followed by the rest of the team, and the Phantom rose, falling back. The other had already unloaded, the Unggoy huddled together.

"Active camouflage," she ordered, and two dozen Sangheili disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** And here is chapter 4. The action finally picks up. I don't own _Halo_.

**Pronounciation:**_ No new characters_

* * *

Chapter 4

//1100 HOURS

AUGUST 25, 2552

USNC MILITARY CALENDAR//

RECON PATROL, EAST OF ALPHA BASE

NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

BEVROREN (UNSC DESIGNATION)

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

"Stop! Stop!" Jeff hissed suddenly, waving for the other Warthog to do the same as a surprised Gregory slammed on the brakes, the Warthog sliding slightly. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Avelyn asked, sudden anxiety spurting through her. She looked around, gripping her gun tighter. She saw nothing but the undisturbed snow and the glowing orb that was the sun fighting to peek through the clouds.

"A low, thrumming sound, like engines," Jeff continued, sighting through the mounted turret on the Warthog's back and looking around.

"We'd we stop?" called the second driver from the Warthog behind them, leaning around the wind shield to see them better. Greg glanced at Jeff uncertainly and motioned for them to be quiet.

"I _swore_ I heard something," the corporal insisted in a whisper. Avelyn strained her ears, closing her eyes.

"It's quiet out here, Jeff. Probably just an echo from our engines."

"But it didn't sound like _our_ engines."

Avelyn tuned them out, listening intently. There _was_ a sort of low vibration, a humming in the air, too deep for ears but slowly gaining momentum.

"Wait!" she said as the Warthog started to move, stopping it again. "He's right!"

Jeff looked relieved. Greg frowned. "I don't—"

"Look!" the passenger in the second Warthog cried suddenly, pointing off to their right. In unison, the other five followed his pointing finger, and watched in disbelief as the dark outlines of three Phantoms appeared over the top of a hill a half kilometer distant.

"Greg…" Avelyn whispered his name pleadingly as dread twisted her heart into ice, not daring to take her eyes off the approaching trio.

"What in the name of…"

"Greg!"

"What!?"

"Drive!"

The burly sergeant snapped back into action and floored the gas pedal, sending the Warthog careening precariously forward over the snow banks, waves of the fresh powder flying out from all sides. Avelyn gripped her seat so hard her knuckles turned white, twisting around as one of the enemy ships swept over them, slowing and descending in their path, separating them from the base. Greg cursed and took the Warthog right just as the ground exploded behind them. Avelyn turned again, watching as the second Phantom swooped low, directly behind them, and began firing plasma rounds, casting the Warthog behind them into the air, spilling its' passengers. They went left again, nearly loosing Jeff, who had swiveled the gun around and was firing harmless clips at the out-of-range Phantom. She saw the incoming streaks of fire and tried to scream, only to be engulfed in a tidal wave of snow and metal as the Warthog bucked and flipped, tossed like a toy car, pitching its' occupants into the snow.

Avelyn struck the packed snow and bounced once, rolling and sliding across the hard surface, knocking the breath out of her body. Dazed, she forced herself to her hands and knees, straining to look back the way they had come.

The Warthog exploded in a blazing ball of fire, raining bits of molten metal across the landscape, with no sign of Greg or Jeff, or the other Warthog, leaving a smoking char to mar the landscape. Bolts suddenly peppered the snow beside her, jarring her from her shocked state and prompting her into action as a squad of Elites crested the small hill to her right, her mind dimly recognizing that the Phantom had landed in that area. Avelyn leveled herself to her feet and pounded haphazardly across the tundra, knowing her only hope of survival hinged on reaching the base. She forced herself faster as the tip of the Forerunner facility appeared, towering over the landscape, still distant.

Avelyn instinctually ducked as another plasma blast shot from behind her veered over her head to her right, whining off-target through the air as it tumbled into the snow encrusted scenery, striking the summit of the ridge above her, detonating on impact. The ground shook beneath her feet, and Avelyn slid to a stop as the avalanche began careening down the slope, directly across her path and spreading back along the top of the slope in her direction. Plasma bolts riddled the snow beside her, making her flinch and duck, and she turned. Three Elites, their black armor standing out starkly against the ivory snow, materialized behind her, carbines trained on her form. The ground began to shake. Avelyn glanced back up at the progress of the frozen deluge, still spreading towards them, then back at the advancing Elites, and swallowed hard. The one in the middle braced and prepared to fire, a sinister grin on his face, then stopped in confusion as the earthquake grew more severe, threatening to topple them. With a thunderous roar, the white engulfed all four figures.

Avelyn leaped as the snow caught her, making swimming motions as she had been taught. For what seemed like an eternity, the whole world was a tumbling torrent of snow and ice, disorienting her as she was swept in circles and pummeled head over heels, instinctually tucking into a ball. And then the whiteness filled her vision, and Avelyn knew no more.

XXXXX

Cold. The bitter, clawing iciness was the first feeling that wedged itself under the cushioning, heavy layer of darkness, grappling for purchase against the weighty, resistant black. Cold, settling into her, surrounding her, shifting and dissipating the warm, welcome blackness of sleep. She inhaled, feeling her chest expand, and came rushing back to consciousness.

Avelyn lifted her eyelids, groaning as the bright light streaked across her dilated eyes, and snapped them shut again. _Why is everything white? Where am I? _She moaned gently as a wave of nausea hit her, making her stomach roil and head swim. She attempted to lift her hands to hold her head, surprise making her open her eyes as something resisted the movement. She was surrounded by snow, and instantly the memories of the avalanche and resulting tumble streamed back into her mind.

Avelyn carefully shifted her body, freeing it from the entombing snow, and her head breaking through the surface in the process. She could see little of her surroundings and instead held her head, realizing that her helmet was gone. Part of her registered that she could have a concussion, but she set that thought aside until a more relevant time. The sickening feeling slowly died, and she blinked and rubbed a hand across her face, clearing ice crystals from her vision, breathing deeply. Her head had only been buried by a few inches of snow. She carefully shoved it aside and heaved herself to the surface, leveling out of the human-sized hole.

The corporal looked around. The line where the avalanche had ended was obvious: beyond the unsightly piles was glistening, unbroken snow, and yet again the familiarity of an Earth landscape struck her. She shivered as the freezing cold abruptly hit her, reminding her of her current situation and prompting her into action. She quickly discovered that her thermal suit was torn in several places, the biggest tears on her right thigh and left forearm. The suits were lifesavers during the recon patrols, but they were not made to withstand Bevroren's night temperatures of 80 below, and discontinuities in the suit made its' purpose moot. As exposed for as long as she had been, and buried in snow, she was not surprised that she was cold, although "cold" was a mild term to describe the feeling. She was beginning to shiver, the freezing temperatures slowing her limbs and making her clumsy. Avelyn carefully completely her inspection of herself: bending and straightening her fingers and toes, elbows and knees. She moved her shoulders and stretched her back, a few aches and pains making themselves known: her right hip was one giant bruise, her left shoulder throbbed, and her right knee was stiff and achy. Satisfied that nothing was broken, she quickly unclipped the buckles on her survival kit and pulled it onto her lap, noting that her right glove was gone. Within a few minutes she had sealed the tears in the suit enough to ensure her survival with a sealant designed exactly for this circumstance, and she closed the survival kit and checked for her weapons. The MA5B was gone, but she had lost it when the Warthog flipped and was not surprised. Her pistol was, amazingly, still in its' holster on her right hip, and she guessed that was the cause of the spreading bruise. Unable to do more, Avelyn rose and surveyed her surroundings. She swallowed as the extent and scope of the avalanche finally struck her.

The torrent had changed the landscape beyond recognition, burying any landmarks and creating its' own. Having little choice, Avelyn set off in what she thought to be the direction to where the avalanche had started, stumbling over the tumbled, broken snow, her feet sinking in deeply. She had only been hiking for five minutes when her left foot suddenly punched completely through the snow, hitting a buried void and causing her to crash down onto the hard snow. She braced herself on her hands, the bare one stinging from the cold, and freed her foot, turning around to peer into the hole.

A growl sounded, making her scramble away with a startled gasp as the snow moved, a dark, four-fingered hand appearing, grasping at the edges. Within seconds, the Elite exploded to the surface, scattering snow from his massive form, snorting as he appraised his surroundings. Avelyn's mind started working again, and she climbed to her feet, still backing away, a hand snapping to her holster, drawing the pistol. She pointed it at the Elite. He shook his head and immense shoulders clear of lingering snow then turned, snarling as he spotted her.

_Shoot,_ an inner, reasonable voice roared at her. _While you still can! Kill it!_ The two stared at each other, testing the others' resolve, daring the other to move, and then the Elite sprang into motion, leaping a full fifteen feet to her right, disappearing as he landed. She whirled, firing where she had seen the snow move, but he was gone. Shaking, heart pounding, Avelyn turned a circle, gun held before her, pointing in every direction, shivering as much from the frigid air as from fear.

Suddenly something hard crashed into her hands, knocking the pistol free as he became visible again right before her eyes, activating his sword, a hand wrapping around her neck. Avelyn, eyes huge with equal parts fright and surprise, struggled with his hand, trying desperately to draw the crushing fingers off her throat as she was lifted off the ground. He lifted her to his eye level, sniffing at her with a growl, then he turned to glance around him, snarling at the white landscape. He looked around, then back at her, and she felt herself falling.

Avelyn hit the ground hard for a second time that day, breathing raggedly, a hand at her bruised neck. He stepped closer, his booted feet visible before her unfocused eyes. She followed them up, past his double-jointed legs, glowing sword and up to his face, which glowered down at her, and for the first time realizing just how massive and incredibly huge the Elites were, making her feel dainty, frail, and as delicate as a flower petal in his presence. The only time she had seen an Elite this close had been at a briefing meeting, on video footage captured on a combat helmet camera. This had been that unfortunate soldier's last sight, and now it would be hers.

The Elite growled, the sound animalistic and barbaric, guttural. He barked something in his own language in a tone which implied an order. He stepped closer again, and she shivered and tried to close her eyes, expecting to feel the white-hot prongs of his energy sword sink into her chest, but found that she could not take her eyes off his imposing form. She wished desperately that she was anywhere else, preferably unconscious, that she would jerk awake and discover it was nothing more than a terrible, frightening nightmare. She was suddenly filled with a longing to see Earth one last time, and her mother, her brother, and nephew. At least it would be quick, she consoled herself.

The Elite rumbled something again, this time sounding disgusted, and deactivated his sword, reaching down and plucking her off the ground as if she weighed nothing, thick, long fingers wrapped around her throat again. She struggled with him, not sure why, but some part of her inner, primitive survival instincts refusing to simply surrender to his superior strength. He easily batted away her feeble attempts to free herself and laid a single, long finger against her cheek, turning her head to the right, forcing her to watch him out of the corner of her eye. His free hand reached forward, a lone, firm finger pushing something hard and cold into her left ear. Avelyn gasped as pain exploded through her skull, thinking for a moment that this was some kind of new trick to kill her unpleasantly, but then the pressure stopped, the throbbing pain beginning to die as he dropped her.

Shocked that she was still alive, she tenderly raised her ungloved right hand across to finger the uncomfortable metal set into her left ear, beginning to warm from her body's heat.

He snapped something again, and this time an automated, monotone voice spoke quiet English in her ear: a translator, she realized.

"Where are the others?" he rasped impatiently.

Avelyn blinked in surprise, her dazed mind still trying to grasp everything that had just transpired, barely registering a question. "O-others?"

The Elite seized the front of her uniform, lifting her off her knees. "The rest of your pathetic race! You vile creatures always travel together. Where are the others hiding?"

Avelyn, wits returning—though she had no idea what the Elite was talking about—glared at him indignantly. "You killed them, squid face."

He growled, shaking her. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" she shot back, thoroughly confused. He seemed to consider this, then released her again. She staggered back on her feet. He watched her for a second, then gestured at the snow.

He snorted. "Start digging," he growled. Avelyn hesitated, not daring to refuse the order but showing her reluctance, then knelt on the snow beside the hole he had pulled himself from, and halfheartedly set to her assigned task, her raw, red right hand stinging as she plunged it into the frozen white, shoving the heavy snow aside. She glared at the Elite's hooves, barely visible from her bent position, and allowed her anger at being treated like an animal to warm her and fuel her spent body, giving her strength as she dug, scraping aside handful after handful and throwing it out behind her, wincing as her bare hand punched the unforgiving ice in its' haste, for a few seconds thankful for the pain-numbing cold.

The Elite, impassive, simply watched her the entire time, arms crossed. Nearly ten minutes later he rumbled in frustration, picked her up before she realized what he was doing, and swiftly depoisted her two yards away, jabbing a finger at the snow. She set to her task again, digging doggedly through the avalanche's wake and having no idea what she was searching for, her anger fueling her more. She was so occupied with her loathing that she missed the first clues to the buried bodies, and was surprised when her hands suddenly punched through into another void, almost screaming as she struck cold, slimy flesh. She realized then what he was searching for: his fellow Elites. Feeling green, she moved to finish unearthing the pointed, ebony shape, but a force suddenly grabbed the back of her thermal suit and she was torn from her kneeling position with a ripping sound as his claws tore the suit further, tossing her away like a sack of potatoes.

Indignant, she rose and brushed herself off, attempting to inspect the new tears, but they were at the base of her neck, beyond her line of vision. The cold, which her exertion had fought off, was already reinserting its' hold on her form. The Elite was digging wildly now, furiously. She knew when he found his brethren: he let out a howl so full of sorrow and anguish that her heart caught, tears jerking to her eyes, and she sat down slowly on the snow again. Across species, the grief of losing a loved one remained the same.

The Elite must have uncovered both bodies, because he did not continue digging aside from clearing a bit more from one side. He simply sat, his long, double-jointed legs folded under him, hands on his lap, unmoving for a long while, long enough that Avelyn began to wonder if he intended to allow the cold to claim him as well. Slowly, she rose, reaching out for the survival kit, quietly buckling it back over her shoulders, somewhat blocking the frigid temperature's advance through the torn suit. But before she managed to retrieve her pistol, he murmured something like a ritual chant and leaned forward towards each body. Then he rose, staring down at them for a moment, and turned his back on the bodies of his fallen brothers.

There was no sign of grief in his eyes, no grimace of pain marring his face as he turned to look at Avelyn. He spoke again, the translator barely keeping up:

"Very well, human. You know this terrain, so you're going to lead me back to your base."

Avelyn crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "What, you're not going to kill me?"

He rumbled, and she realized he was laughing. "Yet. I have better uses for you first."

Avelyn paled, but she refused to show him any fear.

The Elite chuckled again, sending fear-filled tremors through her body. The sound, meant to herald happiness, sounded so cruel coming from his chest, feral and deep, bestial, promising nothing but pain. "Make no mistake, insect. I am keeping you alive as a prisoner, a bargaining chip if we meet humans first, and a guide to get me back to the battlefield."

"Where you'll kill me anyway."

He shrugged.

"So what makes you think I'm going to cooperate?" Before she could blink, he had her neck again, lifting her up as she struggled with him, hands tugging at his relentless fingers, until their faces were less than a centimeter apart.

"Make no mistake, your death is assured," he hissed darkly. "How it shall come about is still in question." Her eyes went wide, face deathly white, lip trembling. He could feel her pounding pulse under his palm as he traced the tip of one claw down the exposed flesh of her fragile neck, savoring the fear in her eyes like a delicacy on his home world. Parting his mandibles menacingly, the light gleaming off his fangs, he exhaled onto her face. She closed her eyes and whimpered slightly, making him grin as he dropped her. When she remained, shaking, at his feet, he kicked her, drawing a gasp from between her lips.

"Get up," he ordered, stalking after her. The human clambered unsteadily to her feet, face pained. "Which way?" he barked, stopping beside her. Wordlessly, unable to meet his piercing gaze, Avelyn set off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Something I forgot to mention: the setup that I use for the date/time setting below is _based _on the one Eric Nylund uses in his novel, _Ghosts of Onyx_, which I do not own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Halo_.

**Pronounciation:**

Zakl 'Bzintoonee: za-KAL by-ZEN-tu-knee

Stev 'Bzintoonee: stev by-ZEN-tu-knee

* * *

Chapter 5

//1130 HOURS

AUGUST 25, 2552

UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR//

ALPHA BASE, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

BEVROREN (UNSC DESIGNATION)

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

"Try and raise the other recon teams! I want all personnel defending this base A-SAP! The Covenant ain't gonna wait for us to get ready! Secure the Forerunner complex, we can't let them get inside!" Junior officers leaped, scrambling to fulfill the lieutenant commander's orders, yelling their own over the alarm's warning screech.

The door to the command center opened, and Colonel Patrick O'Brien stepped inside. "Stanley! Report!" he snapped.

Relieved, Mack saluted the colonel. "Three groups of Covenant forces attacking from the north, east and south, sir. We have little Intel on the north and south defenses, but the garage is under fire from three Phantoms and Spec Ops Elites."

"Get the Scorpions and Warthogs into position. Defense only, no heroics. The _Adriatic_?"

"Three Covenant ships in orbit, sir. She had to jump."

The Colonel sighed. "Then let's hope the brass get the message and send help. Soon."

"Sir!" the COM corporal leaped to his feet, one hand holding the headset to his ear, whirling. "I've lost contact with the vehicle hanger!"

O'Brien cursed. "Code Red. All divisions, fall back into the complex. Lock down the base." When he didn't hear the corporal pass on the order, he whirled back, speaking in a low, angered voice. "That was an order—"

By some poor planning or ill luck, the COM station was closest to the door. The corporal was still standing where he had when reporting, face slowly relaxing as he exhaled once, then fell over face first, revealing Needler projectiles in a jagged line down his back, red staining the gray uniform. All at once, the signature _snap-hiss!_ filled the air as the glowing blue lines of three energy blades made the air wave with heat near the doorway, more appearing as the Elites entered the command center, a mass of shimmering shapes as the invisible flood flowed into the room.

X X X X X

//EIGHTH CYCLE, 56 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 25, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

EAST OF UNSC ALPHA BASE

COVENANT OFFENSIVE LINE, GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

Not even Rtas, expecting to see the telltale shimmers of moving invisible shapes and knowing where to look for them, could follow the progress of the stealth team as they slinked down the slope, gliding over the snow.

He did not see them execute their plan, but he saw its' effects. Almost in the same instant, all six of the enemy turrets bombarding their position ceased firing. Zooming in, he could see every detail of the humans' deaths, watching them spin to face behind them, fear and horror painted on their pale faces as they collapsed, red staining the pure snow, and nothing more moved on the other side of the battlefield. His warriors, confused at the sudden cease-fire, stopped firing themselves, easing around their shields and weapons to peer in the enemy's direction, some turning a confused glance at him. Rtas allowed one half of his face to pull up in a wiry smile.

"It seems Commander 'Rolomee has done her job," he said quietly, but his voice carried on the dead air. "Hold your positions." His troops relaxed, settling back behind their arsenal. His COM buzzed a few minutes later, and he answered it.

"Commander 'Vadumee here."

Lumeria's lilting voice filled his ear. "_The garage is secure, Commander, and we have breeched the humans' command center. We are moving deeper into the facility._"

"Good work, Commander," he answered. "We'll move into the garage."

_"Aye...Commander."_ He could hear barely covered annoyance in her voice. The transmission abruptly cut.

Rtas felt his face widen into a larger grin. "Move forward," he ordered his troops.

X X X X X

//EIGHTH CYCLE, 58 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 25, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

ABOARD _SHADOW OF INTENT_, ASSUALT CARRIER CLASS

IN ORBIT AROUND PLANET GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

Kvas 'Ikelonee frowned at the figure onscreen. "With all due respect, sir, are you sure? Fleet Master 'Vadamee gave me explicit instructions—"

"_He also gave _me_ explicit instructions, Ship Master,"_ the Ship Master on screen, Oris 'Rymeristee, said. The _Heresy Hunter_ had appeared from slipstream space not two minutes ago. _"You have your new orders. You are to return to the fleet immediately. You may take this up with him there. I have a job to do."_

"Yes sir," the defeated Ship Master relented. The transmission cut. "Inform _Undeniable Truth_ and _Reverent Servant_," he ordered his COM station. "We are rendezvousing with the fleet." He turned to look at the planet's white orb, six of _Heresy Hunter_'s Phantom drop ships already heading planetside.

"Engineering reports they are ready for slipspace," the COM station reported. "_Truth_ and _Servant_ report ready as well."

"Jump," 'Ikelonee ordered.

X X X X X

The sound of descending Phantoms drew all faces upward. Rtas turned from his position just inside the humans' hanger, frowning slightly as the six dark violet drop ships moved past him, rotating and descending to settle on the floor without so much as a by-your-leave. More troops poored out, weapons at the ready, scattering across the room, several teams leaving the bay entirely. A gold armored figure dropped out of the middle Phantoms' belly as Rtas approached. He felt his eyes widen as he recognized the figure, also striding towards him, a Mgalekgolo pair following on his heels.

Oris 'Rymeristee strode forward confidently, hands behind his back, shoulders straight, head up, looking far too nonchalant and arrogant for a warrior returning to the site of his former commanders' death.

"Ship Master 'Rymeristee," Rtas said as they converged, bowing slightly from the waist, schooling the suspicion out of his expression.

"Ah, I see you recognize me, as I recognize you, Rtas 'Vadumee," the Ship Master said with a polite, secret grin, devoid of amusement, as if he knew something Rtas did not.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rtas inquired politely, impatience rising within him. "I have a job to do."

"About that," Oris said, stepping forward, bringing his hands to his sides. "I have been sent by Thel 'Vadamee himself to relieve you of duty."

Rtas recoiled. "What? Why?"

That secret smile reappeared. "It seems there have been...questions raised about your...true intentions here."

"What are you talking about, Ship Master?"

"The Fleet Master has simply expressed concern that you are not capable of handling this mission," Oris said placatingly. "Now, your weapons if you please, Commander?" He held out a hand.

"This is outrageous! On what charges? Where is your evidence?" Rtas retorted, stepping back, feeling anger flood through him.

"There was no time, but I assure you, the situation is being looked into."

"I am perfectly capable of completing this mission. The Flood--"

"Are a very great threat to us and must be handled with care. I am here to insure that that happens, and I am quite capable of taking over your duties. If you truely are as innocent as you claim, Commander," the Ship Master continued, stopping his reply, "then surely there will be no problem with you surrendering command to me?"

Rtas froze. He was caught, and they both knew it. If he denied the Ship Master, 'Rymeristee would seize him by force, and assume command; if he surrendered, 'Rymeristee still assumed command. The Ship Master was a skilled diplomat indeed. "Very well, Ship Master," Rtas said with resignignation, dropping his carbine and plasma pistol to the ground. Reluctantly, he removed his energy swords' handle from his side and looked at it, then placed it in 'Rymeristees' outstretched hand. The Ship Master promptly moved it to his own hip, beneath the two that already hung there.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Commader," Oris said. He gestured, and the Mgalekgolo moved to flank Rtas. The Commander, head held high, moved past the leering Ship Master, letting the Mgalekgolo escort him away.

XXXXX

Lumeria entered the humans' former command center, stepping over human bodies. "Remove these," she snapped, and instantly their group of Unggoy set to that task, dragging the corpses out of the room and into the hallway.

"Secure the COM channels. Scan the base for survivors, and find the layout schematics," Lumeria ordered as her Sangheili spread out, easily adapting to the smaller, simpler human controls. "I want the nearest entrance to the Forerunner complex, and any information the humans have learned about it."

"Something is blocking any entrance to the system," Stev 'Bzintoonee, a minor domo who had moved to one of the consoles, informed her. "I can't get to any of the Forerunner data, or the human's codes. Not the normal firewalls."

"What?" Lumeria said, striding over beside him and pushing buttons. "Keep trying."

Stev nodded and frantically began punching in keys as she turned away. "Where's Rydl when I need him?" she murmured, drawing a grin from Verk, the only one close enough to hear her.

"Schematics," another minor, Zakl 'Bzintoonee, in fact the formers' twin, called, and the hologram snapped into being. "No evidence of the Forerunner installation."

Lumeria muttered curses, a humor-less grin marring her features. "We have a friend," she said. "The humans always have AI in their systems. Draw it out. Block it from interfering with our task."

Both minors nodded, keying in controls. Working together, the brothers had the unfortunate AI pinned down in less than five units and severed its' connections with the system. Instantly, the required information streamed onto their consoles.

On the hologram, the Forerunner complex added itself, far larger than the human base. Lumeria grinned at the twins. "Good work," she told them. "Upload a map of both the base and the complex," she ordered, stepping out into the hallway. She attempted to contact Rtas.

"Commander 'Vadumee?" she called, expecting to hear his deep baritone voice in her ear. She waited a moment, then frowned. "Commander 'Vadumee?" A blip of static, but no words. She closed the transmission as her team emerged from the command center. She looked around at them as she thought: sixteen Elites and twenty Unggoy.

"We have the schematics, Commander," Stev said. She nodded.

"Commander 'Vadumee is not answering my calls," she informed them. "Zakl and Stev, I want you to go back to the hanger and investigate why. You two," she said, pointing at two other minors, "are to stay here and guard the command center. The rest of you are coming with me. We're going deeper into the complex."

XXXXX

Avelyn fell for what felt like the hundredth time and sagged wearily, sinking into the snow. The Elite set a furious pace, though she was sure that he was purposely taunting her, gliding along smoothly ahead of her. He found new ways to insult her every time she fell, the names quickly descending in inferiority, though she was calling him far worse names that she neither dared nor had the breath to voice in her head. Ahead of her, he stopped, turning.

"Get up, rodent," he called.

Panting, limbs shaking, the cold numbing her body, she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, and shook her head.

"That was an order!" he shouted, striding over to her. Avelyn hunkered fearfully on the ground, flinching away from him. He seized her by the arm, hauling her limp form up to her feet as if she weighed nothing.

"Get. Up." He shook her roughly with each word. She planted her feet, wrenching her arm free, and glared at him.

"I _did_ save your life, you know," she spat. "If I hadn't fallen in on your miserable hide, you would still be buried in the snow, which is more than you deserve! You could be a little more _grateful_, split lip." She marched past him, intent on continuing.

Something powerful struck her hard between the shoulder blades, knocking her face first into the snow. She gasped as pain throbbed through her. He grabbed a handful of thermal suit and hoisted her up again.

"I have had enough of your insubordination and name calling," he hissed dangerously in her face, other hand curling into a shaking fist at his side. "I owe you nothing."

"I'm not the only one doing the name calling," she retorted. His eyes flashed with anger, and he tossed her away again, sending her flying. He marched after her as she struggled to breathe and then foot connected with her collar bone, snapping her head back as it continued upward and caught her jaw, flipping her onto her back, his foot landing on her sternum as her entire arm and chest began to throb, pain making her head spin, the pressure crushing the life out of her. Her lungs struggled to inflate, to fill with the lifegiving air, but she found the menial task, a task she had preformed automatically everyday of her entire life, impossible. Blackness began to edge her vision, forming an ever-thickening tunnel, deadening her limps, making them as heavy as lead. Yet she forced them to move, gripping his leg with frozen fingers, attempting to lift his foot, punching him with all her might, instinct again driving her to fight for her life, as futile as it may be. And then breath exploded back into her body as the weight lifted.

He looked down at her, a strange look in his gaze, an emotion she could not place, his anger gone. "Such a feeble creature, yet you have more fight in you than a Kig-Yar," he said disparagingly. "I still have too many uses for you to kill you yet," he threatened maliciously, yet the tiniest hint of respect formed on his features, in his voice. He rumbled a growl and backed off.

Avelyn simply stayed where she was, both terrified and awed. He held her life in his merciless hands, yet he had spared her just now. How easy would it be for him to simply stomp her out of existence? She breathed deeply for a moment, then slowly sat up, gasping as her left arm was jostled. Gritting her teeth, she carefully probed the injury with the fingers of her right hand, a new stab of pain reminding her of the kick to her ribs as well. Her collar bone was broken, she had no doubt of that, and she won't be surprised if two or three of her ribs were cracked as well.

The snow crunched as the Elite shifted to survey the landscape, suddenly mellow. "As soon as you're ready, human," he called impatiently over one shoulder, far less malice in his voice, which was almost subdued, surprising her further. Sighing quietly, Avelyn pushed herself to her feet and started off for the base again, gritting her teeth as each step sent another stab of pain through her arm.

Soon, the landscape steepened as they neared the foothills of the mountain range, the snow from the avalanche becoming too deep to walk through. They cut across it to the firmer, unbroken snow, and continued, much less laboriously, over that. It was about a half hour later that she noted the places where plasma had seared the snow, or the engines from drop ships, and she got a sinking feeling that he would not need her as a bargaining chip. Other footprints, of all sizes, marked the snow as they rounded the southernmost of the two hills that surrounded the garage, the perimeter of a battle's offensive line. The avalanche had not made it to the garage after all, though the line ended not twenty feet from the position. It had been a near thing for the Covenant.

The Elite stopped then, staring across the open, trampled space to the garage. Avelyn, weary and glad for the rest, followed suit, sighing. Her heart sank: even she could make out the Covenant forces overfilling the garage.

"The battle is over. My people have won," he said simply.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Avelyn muttered. The Elite started forward again, though she was sure he had heard her. That made her grin sadly: translator or no, there were some things that he could not understand. But that did not change the cold, hard truth that had just slapped her across the face: she was, in all possibly, the only living human for several hundred light-years, and probably won't be for long. Unless…she could get away.

His back was to her as he strode purposely across the snow. If she could get out of sight before he realized she was missing, she might have a chance. There had to be someone else. There were three recon patrols. Someone had to have survived. Then the Elite paused and turned around, expectantly waiting for her.

"Don't even think about it," he rumbled, setting himself to pounce, and her hopes died again. Defeated, Avelyn walked to catch up with him, staring at the snow, hiking towards the base she had called home for almost two years. _No,_ she thought, _only Earth is home._

The Elite gripped her neck suddenly, jerking her roughly from her thoughts, and pushed her back down into the snow, pulling her to her knees as he followed suit beside her. Startled, Avelyn turned to look at him, hands struggling with his grip, but he was intent on the hanger in front of them, eyes narrowed suspiciously, and didn't even feel her tugs.

"What's going on?" she whispered, confused.

"Something is not right," he murmured.

"How can you tell?"

He gave her a skeptical glance, then turned his attention back to the scene 200 yards away. She could barely see the moving shapes, much less make out what was going on. Then again, she wasn't at the best angle to see anything. "The commander in charge of this mission is under arrest by a Ship Master who is not supposed to be here, and the rest of the troops are also captives," he said. "I'd say that it's pretty obvious something is not right."

"Oh. I meant, how can you tell from here? I can barely see."

"My helmet has binocular ability," he informed her, turning back to study the garage. He frowned. "Tell me about the Forerunner installation," he said, not looking at her.

Avelyn blinked, caught off guard. "I've never been inside."

"But you must have heard something? Rumors fly anywhere there is someone to spread them." She wasted a second to contemplate that statement. Some things applied to all sentient beings, it seemed.

"Well, I know that the excavators found all sorts of things…"

"Like what?" he prompted, frustration and impatience edging his voice, fingers shifting on her neck.

"Computer terminals and weaponry and advanced security procedures…it's a Forerunner site, after all…and some sort of weird, murky containers full of…what one of the scientists called 'living tissue of some sort.'" She shuddered.

"How big?" he rumbled quietly.

She attempted to shrug her good shoulder. "All sizes. The was the biggest one I saw was five feet tall."

"You said you were never inside."

"No, but they brought some stuff topside."

He muttered in Covenant, too low for her to hear, but she guessed it was a curse. "We need to get inside without being detected," he said decisively. "What's the nearest opening?"

XXXXX

Avelyn stepped back, out of the way, as the Elite flung the cover of the ventilation shaft away. He knelt, bending his double jointed knees, peering inside, then abruptly snagged her about the neck again and shoved her towards the dark opening. He crouched behind her, snorting quietly as he surveyed the smallness of the square opening. He would barely fit. He turned to look at the human. "You first."

Lips pursed, she gave him a skeptical glance, then crawled forward, using only her right hand. He faced the blackness with a sigh and squeezed himself inside. The tunnel widened about three inches once he was inside, which he was thankful for, (though it didn't help much) and he could hear the humans' progress ahead slow. He followed after, having to drag himself instead of crawl, armor scraping against the metal. He winced. It would take a weeks' worth of polishing to restore it to its' former shine. He could just see the human's form, the gray and white of her uniform lighter than the black, in front of him.

"Keep going," he snarled quietly.

"What am I looking for?" she whispered as she took a few steps, a careful hand feeling the smooth metal in front of her.

"Someplace deserted where we can get out of here," he growled as his shoulders brushed each side of the shaft. She continued forward, having enough room to sit up more on her feet than her knees, he noticed jealously. They continued down the tunnel for nearly ten minutes, only their scuffling and breath breaking the stillness before light appeared ahead, filtering in through a grate.

She paused beside it, outlined. "It's deserted," she whispered, turning her head left and right to see as much of the hallway as she could.

"Move further," he ordered, and she moved past the light. He dragged himself past until his feet were even with the grate, then kicked with all his might.

The grate shot out of its' resting place in the wall, clean across the hall and slammed into the opposite barrier before clattering to the floor. He wasted no time in dropping out of the narrow chute.

Avelyn followed him, sitting on the edge, and then gasped as the form of another Elite materialized on the ground under the grate.

"Major 'Ulanamee," a deep voice rumbled in surprise, and a third Elite appeared in the hallway, this one just lowering the weapon he had pointed at her Elite. "I thought you were dropped to deal with the insect scouts."

Her Elite—Avelyn almost guffawed when she caught herself calling him that—whirled, caught off guard, and looked between the two, the one on the ground slowly sitting up. "Just my luck," he muttered, shoulders slouching. "The 'Bznoontinee brothers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

//EIGHTH CYCLE, 80 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 25, 2552 UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

INFILTRATED HUMAN BASE

PLANET GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

On the _Shadow of Intent_, the 'Bznoontinee brothers had a carefully cultivated reputation: they could detonate anything, anywhere. Zakl's timing at blowing the explosives for the maximum effect was as close to perfect as possible, and Stev's disarming tactics had saved the team many times. Both brothers also had incredibly keen eyesight when it came to the explosives, able to prevent their team from walking into traps. They were the poster-children for what the humans would call "adrenaline junkies" and the Sangheili, Rydl in particular, whom they loved to tease and target with pranks, "idiotic morons looking for new ways to kill themselves." But Commander 'Rolomee respected their skills. Her only order was that when they finally misjudged in their tinkering, they take no one else with them in their ultimate "blaze of glory."

But if the brothers were often connected with loud procedures, they did their race justice with their stealth. They were among the stealthiest of the Sangheili on board the _Shadow_. If any humans had still been negotiating the hallways of the UNSC's Bevroren Alpha base, they would have been hard pressed to spot the two moving blurs. No footsteps, no breathing, nothing betrayed the twins' arrival to an area as they combed back through the base to the garage.

The brothers had barely made it halfway back to the hanger when sudden noise alerted them to other occupants of the abandoned corridors, and they barely stepped out of the corridor before a squad of their kin came pounding around corner and passed them, taking a direct route from their destination to their point of origin.

"Not good," Stev murmured.

"Hmm," Zakl answered, stepping out of the hallway they had hidden in and cautiously glancing down the corridor both ways, a shimmer in the air.

Stev opened a battlenet connection. "Commander?"

"'_Rolomee here, Stev. Have you reached the hanger yet?" _Rydl always complained that he could not tell the twins apart, but Lumeria never had a problem. Even when they _tried _to fool her, she always knew who was who.

"No, ma'am. We had to hide from another group that's storming the base. We didn't recognize any of the squad and they're headed in your direction. And not being discreet about it."

"_Hmm...I have received no word of additional reinforcements...Thanks for the warning, we'll keep an eye out. Hurry up and get back to the hanger, but be careful."_

"Yes ma'am. Stev out." He looked back at his brother and nodded. Both resumed their stalk down the hallway. Ten steps later, they froze again as a light scuffling sound, like metal scraping against metal, punctuated by an echoing pound, echoed through the hallway to their immediate right. The sound got louder, coming towards them, a clanking metallic sound. The noise sounded as if it were coming from _within_ the wall, reaching the corner right beside them and turning to follow the corridor they were following. Curious and wary, the twins silently followed in its' wake, as it continued down the hallway. It stopped suddenly, and everything was silent again.

Zakl raised his carbine uneasily, carefully aiming at the blank, unexpressive sheet of metal. Three heartbeats later, a grate on the wall exploded violently outwards, flying across the hall and into the wall before bouncing back to smack Zakl hard on the chest, knocking him onto his back, the grate on top as his invisibility unraveled, leaving the Sangheili exposed on the floor.

Stev simply blinked down at his stunned brother, then turned, plasma rifle charging, as a large black shape dropped out of the gaping hole, relaxing again as he recognized the hulking form of Rydl 'Ulanamee.

"Major 'Ulanamee," he rumbled in surprise, becoming visible and lowering the weapon, straightening to salute. "I thought you were dropped to deal with the human scouts."

Rydl activated his energy blade and whirled, caught off guard, looking between him and Zakl, who was slowly sitting up. "Just my luck," he muttered, shutting off the blade. "The 'Bznoontinee brothers. What are you two doing wandering an enemy base alone?"

"Commander lost contact with the hanger and ordered us to find out what happened to 'Vadumee," Stev answered, holstering his rifle and reaching down to drag Zakl to his feet. The dazed twin groaned and wobbled a bit on his feet, turning to look at Rydl. With a squawk not unlike that of a Kig-Yar, he yanked his brother's plasma rifle from his hip and fired back at the grate Rydl had dropped from, missing horribly and scarring the wall instead, staggering off balance as Rydl seized the rifle. Stev, brow furrowed, looked up as well.

"Oh," Stev said, taking his rifle again and pointing it back at the grate, eyeing Rydl. "Human." Rydl grunted noncommitally and dumped Zakl into Stev's arms. He backed up and lowered his recovering sibling back to the floor, propping him against the wall.

"I am well aware of it," Rydl snapped and turned back to stare up at the pest. She hadn't tried to flee, he noted, even though she must know that he no longer needed her. That, or she was as unintelligent as they said humans were…and her actions so far indicated the opposite. He stepped back under the grate and offered a hand to the human, whom had seated herself on the edge of the grate and was preparing to drop. The human hesitated, then reached down to him and allowed him to set her on the ground.

"Major, with all due respect, are you crazy?" Rydl clenched his mandibles, not looking at them as he picked up Zakl's carbine and checked the clip.

"And he always says we're the crazy ones!" Zakl muttered under his breath, but they all heard him. Which was undoubtedly his intent.

Rydl sighed inwardly, pointedly ignoring the remark. Zakl was forever trying to ruffle him. "You said you were sent to investigate the hanger bay?" he prompted.

"Commander 'Vadumee's disappearance, to be exact," Stev said, hoping his brother would follow his lead and ignore the situation. Rydl's skill with his dual blades was as well known as that of the commander's, and he had no desire to be on the business end of the angry warrior. He could be as terrifying as Verk when he needed to be, plus the fact that he was slimmer than their broad sub-commander. The only thing that had saved many of them the last time Verk had flown into a rage was that he was neither nimble nor graceful when in his right mind, not to mention when mad enough to see red. Despite their jokes, he knew that Rydl was a capable soldier and had the situation under control. If he wanted to haul a human around with him, that was his business.

Rydl nodded his comprehension. "I saw the hanger when the human led me back in," he told them. Stev glanced at the human. She was watching Rydl curiously, as if she understood his every word. "Ship Master 'Rymeristee was issuing orders. He placed 'Vadumee under arrest."

Zakl blinked in shock. The siblings exchanged a glance. "That explains the COM silence," Stev said.

"And that noisy stampede," the seated twin concluded.

"What 'stampede'?" Rydl inquired.

"Oh, a squad went running past us, heading deeper into the base," Zakl informed him. "We don't know who they were."

"We alerted Commander 'Rolomee," Stev added. "She told us to continue until we discovered what happened to 'Vadumee."

Rydl raised a hand to his own headset, activating his battlenet. "Commander 'Rolomee? Are you there?" Static was all that met him. He gestured, and both twins attempted to raise the rest of the team as well. They were met with failure.

"Alright then," Rydl said. "Let's have a closer look at the hanger bay. Take point, you two."

Both snapped salutes and disappeared into thin air. Rydl turned to look at Avelyn, then he started down the corridor.

"Keep up," he called over his shoulder. Avelyn hesitated, then scrambled after him, trying not to jostle her shoulder as she ran, for the first time thankful for those wretched training exercises.

They found the twins at the next corridor intersection, where it split into a left fork and a right fork. They had dropped their invisiblity and were arguing.

"It's that way," one was saying, pointing left. She mentally christened him Lefty.

"No, this way," the other insisted, pointing right, and earning himself a nick-name.

"Move over," Rydl barked, striding up behind them. He turned back to Avelyn. "Which way?"

She looked at the three expectant aliens awaiting her answer. Was this mutiny? Was she betraying her own? But what could one soldier do? She wasn't a Spartan; she wasn't even that great a shot with any weapon! But she was aiding the enemy…or was she? The Elite had seemed to recognize what she had told him about the murky containers, and it had worried him. Did they have something to do with this seeming Covenant civil war?

"Did it hear you?" Lefty asked her Elite.

"She's thinking," he snapped without awarding his subordinate a look, and Avelyn was amazed to hear the 'she' instead of 'it'.

She looked up. "Answer something for me," she said, cautiously, not sure how they would respond. Her ribs really hurt, and she had no intention of being on the receiving end of a blow again. "Those containers I mentioned earlier…do they have anything to do with this? You knew what they were." It was more a statement than a question.

The other two looked a Rydl, amused confusion on their faces.

Rydl was aware of their scrutiny, and ignored it. "They may have everything to do with this, or they may have nothing," he said.

"That's not an answer," Avelyn said, gaining bravado. She could have sworn the Elite on the left was fighting a smile. He had been the sarcastic one earlier, she thought.

Rydl seemed to be debating. "A decade ago, a Covenant ship landed here," he started, the translator in her ear a trifle slow. "They were investigating the Forerunner ruins. They found that the base had been overrun by a parasitic life form that needs to subsume hosts to survive. It multiplies quickly and is very intelligent, gleaning information from the minds of those it consumes." He paused. "The exploration team was wiped out, save a sole survivor: Oris 'Rymeristee. When we received word that a human base had been set up here, we were concerned: either you had reawakened the parasite, or you had wiped it out, but either way you could not be allowed to occupy a Forerunner site."

"That would be heresy," the Elite on the right commented with vigor.

"So _that's_ why you're here…" Avelyn mused under her breath.

Rydl gave a nod. "Those containers," he continued, "may have held Flood specimens."

"Flood? It that what you call the parasite?"

The other two exchanged a look behind Rydl.

"Yes," he answered. "And the Sangheili in gold in the hanger was Ship Master Oris 'Rmyeristee."

"The only survivor from the first mission," Avelyn concluded, drawing another nod from him. "So, as the only survivor, it was he who reported what happened?" Another nod. "So you have only his word that what happened here before is _actually_ what happened? No one else was sent to investigate?" A pause as he sorted out what she had said, then he nodded again. "And you said that 'Ship Master' 'Rymeristee was 'not supposed to be here.'"

"That is correct."

"She's pretty smart," the Elite on the right said, grinning. The other twittered. Rydl ignored them.

"So you're worried that 'Rymeristee is up to no good?"

"Yes."

Avelyn chewed her bottom lip, thinking. "So if you're so worried about this, why are you heading back to the hanger instead of going to help your commanding officer? You'd just be captured." _And I'd be killed._

The three exchanged a look. "I've got a better idea," Avelyn said, taking advantage of their hesitation. "The scientists moved one of those containers to the infirmary yesterday. We can go there, and you can tell me if it _is_ the Flood. Then you can report to your commanding officer."

"Lumeria doesn't need help," Righty snapped defensively.

"No, but she's right about going to the hanger bay," Rydl appeasingly. "It would be fruitless. How about a security center? Anyplace we can access the hanger cameras?"

Avelyn hesitated. Her next words would be enough to put her behind bars. But if this threat was indeed Flood…"If Katera's still online, we can contact her from the computer in the infirmary."

"Katera?" The Elite said the foreign name awkwardly.

"The base…ah…AI."

"Uh, we kinda…already sorta…" Lefty actually looked sheepish.

"Disabled it," Righty bluntly finished for Lefty.

"Just disabled? Not destroyed?"

"Yeah…"

"So you could bring her back."

"…It's a possibility."

"Let's go," Rydl snapped. "Where's the infirmary?"

"Back down this hall," Avelyn side, motioning to one behind them on their immediate left. "Oh, and the hanger is down the left corridor."

"Ha!" Lefty exclaimed triumphantly, jeering at his twin. He came to walk next to Avelyn as they started to their new destination, bending over to better face her. "What are you called, human?"

She stopped, completely caught off guard. Before they could recover and turn around, she strode forward again.

"Avelyn," she answered as she hurried back to the point position. The Elite rolled the word around. He appeared to have difficulty pronouncing the second syllable.

"Avel-in. Avel-en. Avel—"

The name seemed to be giving him trouble, the equivalent of a tongue-twister.

"How about you just call me Avel?" she suggested instead. Zakl nodded once.

Righty ducked down to her height on her other side. "I'm Stev. He's Zakl. You already met Rydl." Avelyn nodded in understanding. Odd, how quickly these two had seemingly warmed up to her quickly.

"Can we keep moving?"Rydl rumbled drily, and they fell silent, concentrating on running.

XXXXX

They made it to the infirmary without anymore incidents aside from ducking out of sight once more as another squad of Covenant soldiers passed them at a more leisurely pace, this time going back towards the hanger. Hiding her three escorts was easy enough: they simply triggered their cloaking devices and melted into the shadows. Avelyn, however, had a rougher time of it, ending up shoved into a maintence pipe rather hastily. To say the least, it was a tight squeeze, and she had to cling to the door with her good arm.

Zakl rumbled a growl as Rydl retrieved her, stepping in the direction the group had gone. "Those were the minors Commander left guarding the command center."

The three exchanged a glance, and then Rydl led them on again.

"Every now and then he earns his keep," Stev murmured to Avelyn.

"I'm not deaf!"

Avelyn admired the efficiency with which they opened the infirmary doors. Zakl and Stev were each on one side of the doors, weapons at the ready, and Rydl hot-wired it. The twins slipped around the doors and quickly threaded through the room, searching every nook and cranny. By the time Rydl made it to the door, they were inspecting two rooms in the back.

Rydl stalked through the entrance, Avelyn on his heels. Half of the lights worked, one of them flickering before shutting off. Avelyn, grateful for a rest, sat down hard on the nearest stool as Rydl looked around, ducking his massive head to avoid damaging anymore lights.

"What is needed to fix your arm?" he surprised her by asking.

Avelyn immediately jumped back to attention, surprised, remembering that she had concealed her injury. She thought she had hidden her discomfort well. She pursed her lips. "...How did you know about that?"

He snorted, turning to look at her, and crossed his massive arms over his broad chest, rocking back on his heels. "I'm really not stupid," he retorted, both amusment and impatience thick in his voice. "I'm a warrior. Trained to look for any weaknesses in my opponents: armor, phyisque, injury. You are _heavily_ favoring that arm," and he jabbed a finger at it. "Yet you have not once complained, which is more than some of my brothers can boast of." He seemed to angle himself slightly to direct the comment to the oblivious twins in the other room. There it was again as he turned back to her, that hint of respect gleaming in his dark eyes.

Chastened, Avelyn dropped her eyes, something in his steady, piercing gaze unnerving.

"So," he concluded. "What is needed to fix your arm?"

"I don't really know," Avelyn started quietly as Zakl and Stev returned. "A sling, maybe?"

Rydl motioned to a computer terminal, relaxing out of his stance. "Contact that AI," he ordered them, then turned back to her. "Where can that be found?"

Avelyn attempted to shrug and instead winced, gripping her shoulder gently. She unbuckled the survival kit and opened the top of her thermal suit, exposing her shoulder. Delicately, she probed the area, hissing as pain flashed through the middle of the bone. She could see some swelling even through the black skin tight under suit she wore beneath her thermal wear. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she pressed slightly on the top portion of the bone, where the biggest distortion was, and gasped as the bone protestingly ground back into place, darkness consuming her vision as pain laced through her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

//ELEVENTH CYCLE, 156 UNITS

(COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR)//

_(AUGUST 25, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

EAST WING OF UNSC ALPHA BASE

COVENANT OFFENSIVE SQUAD, GH-00987

_(UNSC DESIGNATION BEVROREN)_

They met opposition at every turn. Every new room the squad entered, every closed door, presented a new challenge. They were behind enemy lines, surrounded on all sides. Her men pressed forward, using their active camouflage whenever possible, leaving a pile of carnage in their wake, but the humans were persistent: placing mines and setting charges, always pressing the attack. The infidels knew the territory, and utilized the hallways to their advantage, often flanking the attacking Sangheili. They were slowly being driven backward, but they were defending their last hope. And Commander 'Rolomee knew just how far desperate beings were willing to go. Eventually, cornered beasts struck back.

Their injuries were mounting as shields began to weaken and tired limbs got sloppy. They had lost two Sangheili and six Unngoy already. She had long since ordered the smaller beasts to stand back beside their larger counterparts. This could not go on much further. In the hour since leaving the command center, they had gained only three hallways.

"Lekl, where are you?" the commander called into her battlenet over the din of firing weapons and screams of pain. She sighted along her plasma rifle, her preferred projectile weapon, and opened fire on a human who had just ducked around a corner.

_"We've cleared out the northern part of the base. It seems to have been housing units and is largely empty,"_ the fellow commander answered. _"You however, seem to be having difficulties."_

"We overran the command center, but we're pinned down," she answered, shouting to be heard over the gunfire, flattening herself against the wall as a handful of off-target bullets filled the air around her. She sported a gash on her left arm from one already, when her shields had briefly dropped.

_"I will arrive as soon as possible. Have you been able to get through to 'Vadumee?"_

"Not since before taking the command center. I sent two minors to check it out. They haven't reported back yet."

_"Not the twins!"_

"Yes, the twins."

_"Why do you always trust _them_ with the most important missions?"_

"Because they always complete them."

_"Hmm. If you say so. Lekl out."_

A large hand suddenly grasped her injured bicep and yanked her away. Lumeria felt heat from an explosion before she and Verk tumbled through the air, his arms protectively holding her against him. She felt him jerk and slide, grunting as they landed, her on top. She untangled her right hand and fired her plasma rifle at a human about to hurl another hand grenade, catching him in the chest. He jerked backwards and fell, grenade harmlessly detonating. Verk sat up, dismounting her, and climbed to his feet, hauling her up with him.

"Thanks!" she managed to shout over the din, pivoting and firing again.

Verk rumbled good naturedly and nodded as he fired numerously into the band of humans.

Even here, he grew a grin from her. That was Verk, always watching her back. They had saved each other's life numerous times.

The humans retreated suddenly, a huge door sliding protectively into place in front of them. The team immediately moved to inspect their surroundings, checking for another trap, running swords through any bodies to ensure death, but nothing happened: the cowards were gone, seeking refuge behind the huge door in front of them. That made Lumeria uneasy, but they would use the break to their advantage.

Four more Unngoy had been lost, and one Sangheili. Lumeria ordered two minor domos to approach the door. It was not locked, and slid open easily, revealing a lift floor piled high with explosives.

Lumeria roared a warning as the charges detonated and fire filled her vision.

One minor was instantly killed by the flare of flame that erupted from the lift. The other was pitched down a side hallway, lifted off his feet entirely. Lumeria and those near her were hurled backwards like limp ragdolls, completely helpless as bits of metal were pitched towards them at inconceivable speeds. Her weakened shields flared and died as the intensity of the explosion overloaded them, but as she struck the floor and ground across it into a wall, her armor absorbed most of the impact, thank the rings. She grunted as something slammed into her ribs, expelling her breath from her beaten body.

She heard coughing as her head cleared, then identified it as her own, opening her watering eyes and blinking against the smoke. An Unngoy had landed on her, and, panicked and apologetic, scrambled to his feet, tugging at her arm as if he could assist her. She waved him off as she pushed herself up on her hands, a hand going to her ribs. Her left shoulder throbbed.

"Sound off!" she ordered, voice cracking with pain at the end. One by one, shouts echoed back.

"Mahl!" the major sounded somewhat out of breath as his voice echoed from somewhere to her left. "I'm alright."

"Verk," the sub-commander said, close at hand on her right.

"Minor Er'Tor."

"Armdor."

"Vanas."

"'Moram."

The list continued. They had lost two of their number: one when the explosion detonated, another from a unwieldy section of heavy alloy. Lumeria growled in frustration at their misfortune, then her battlenet beeped.

_"Commander?"_ She instantly recognized Stev's voice. Rydl always complained about being unable to distinguish the two, but Lumeria never had any trouble telling them apart.

"'Rolomee here, Stev. Have you reached the hanger yet?" she queried, climbing stiffly to her feet and dusting herself off as Verk appeared.

_"No, ma'am._ _We had to hide from another group that's storming through the base. We didn't recognize any of the squad and they're headed in your direction. And not being discreet about it."_

"Hmm," Lumeria said, processing the information. Not Rtas' group then. "Thanks for the warning; we'll keep an eye out. Hurry up and get back to the hanger, but be careful."

_"Yes ma'am. Stev out."_

Lumeria powered down her battlenet and turned to find Verk gazing quizzically at her. "What?"

"You just told the _twins_ to be _careful_."

Lumeria considered this, then grinned. "I suppose I did, didn't I? It would have been better if they had stayed with us, though," she said, gesturing at the blackened hole that had replaced the lift door at the end of the hallway. Ash was beginning to settle over everything, but the air was still filled with a hazy mist.

Verk rumbled and nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

They re-approached the lift cautiously. A huge, gaping maw was all that remained, blackened. Verk stepped to the edge and snapped his shoulder mounted flashlight on. "Down is the only way to go," he said as other lights joined his. "Let me go first," he asked. "There are plenty of handholds."

Lumeria hesitated, then nodded. "I don't need to tell you to be careful."

His eyes twinkled as he smirked. "I am not like the twins." Then he swung himself over the edge and dropped out of sight. Lumeria leaned over the blackness after him, positioning her own light until he was out of range. It was a long way down.

Abruptly, pounding feet sounded behind them, and the entire squad spun, weapons priming, but it was Lekl who materialized at the head of a column of Sangheili as they rounded a corner and slid to a flabbergasted stop.

"Wow," the other commander said incredulously, walking cautiously forward, taking in the torn up walls and charred hole. "What happened here?"

"Long story," Lumeria said, relaxing out of her battle stance. "What took you so long?"

"This base is bigger than you'd think," he said, stopping next to her, eyes roving over the wreckage. "I wish I'd been here sooner too."

"The humans went down there," she informed him. "Verk is following."

He nodded. "Those twins of yours reported back yet?"

"Yes. They have not yet reached the hanger, but encountered a squad of soldiers they did not recognize."

Lekl's brow furrowed. "I haven't been able to raise Rotn either," he said curiously. "Have you tried?" Lumeria gave him a skeptical look. "No, I suppose not," he soothed. "Still, it is troubling."

Her battlenet signaled again, and she answered. "'Rolomee."

_"'Kattrinee here. The area is secure."_

"Good work. Hold position, Verk. We'll be right there."

_"Yes, Commander."_

"Move out," Lumeria ordered, striding over to the blackened mess, avoiding a tangled heap of metal. She relit her flashlight and swung nimbly into the darkness, the rest following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this was really the best place for a chapter break. The next chapter will be _very_ long, and I have it completed, so it should be posted in the next couple of days, Saturday at the latest.

**Disclaimer**: Halo belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 8

//THIRTEENTH CYCLE, 80 UNITS

COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR//

_(OCTOBER 25, 2552 USNC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

EAST WING OF UNSC ALPHA BASE

COVENANT OFFENSIVE SQUAD, GH-00987

BEVROREN _(UNSC DESIGNATION)_

Verk was waiting on the bottom of the shaft when the rest of company finally dropped onto it. Bits of charred and twisted metal had landed here as well, and Lumeria gingerly picked her way across the floor to where Verk stood at ease.

"I haven't tried to open it yet," her sub-commander informed her, gesturing to the lift door at this level.

Lumeria nodded. "Lekl, it might be better if your men wait up a bit, in case the earlier situation repeats itself."

The nonchalant commander shrugged loosely. "Whatever you say, Lumeria," he tossed playfully, and began ascending again. Lumeria, catching herself admiring his sleek movements, quickly focused her attention elsewhere. This door, however, was locked, and there was no key pad on the inside.

"Can't set charges in here," Verk murmured studiously. "Even if we had any more."

Lumeria drew and ignited her sword, the blue tone shining brightly in the semi-darkness, casting a heavenly halo on the smooth walls. "There's always another way," she said resolutely, and buried the superheated blade up to the hilt in the metal. It immediately made the material around it glow bright red, converting to white-hot. Verk grinned and pulled his own blade from his hip, starting on the other side.

X X X X X

"They're coming!"

The frantic shout rang out over the hustling personnel, drowning out the bustle as everyone froze and turned, surprise and shock on most faces. Melissa Adamson nearly dropped the terminal she was loading into a crate but tightened her grip in time, turning to exchange a look with Tina Hopkins, working a table over. Her friend's face matched her own: so pale her freckles stood out beneath her copper hair, green eyes wide. They had never expected to actually fight after being assigned to Bevroren; the Covenant had always been a faceless enemy to them.

The two had been friends since grade school, and gone through middle and high school together. It was Melissa's idea to join the battle, though neither of them had any idea what they were getting themselves into. Not like Avelyn, she thought. Avelyn had been doing what she wanted: fighting for humanity. To her there was no nobler cause.

But Avelyn wasn't here. She had been on recon, and the chances of her survival were...very slim. Melissa had seen Grace's lifeless form stretched out as they had fled. She closed her eyes at the pain of the memory. So many friends, comrades, lives, dreams, all snuffed out in one swing of a superheated blade, one shot from a rifle. A merciless advance never pausing; blind hate desiring only death. A simple swipe, brushing her friend out of the way...she shook her head and shuddered away the last image, a twisted neck--

The other soldiers were hurrying now, faces grim and determined: they were working against time, and everyone knew it. Some were setting up large, bulky armament for one last, desperate battle; some were loading the most vital pieces of equipment onto the numerous vehicles to take them to a hidden hanger on the other end of the Forerunner base. Melissa had been in awe when she had entered this room, staring at the intricate runes, but had quickly been pulled away by orders to organize and load the equipment. She had been contemplating the fact that the brass had a secret hanger they had told no one about. Not that she minded if it got her out of here alive, but it made her wonder about honesty in the USNC, especially the hushed ONI. Katerra had been directing them for awhile, before she had eerily cut off. They hadn't had word from the command center since then.

Then the last men had arrived with the frenzied shout, and the others hurried forward, helping dump all their explosives on the lift, and sent it back up, sealing the doors behind it. They had known when the Covenant discovered it. Melissa could imagine the scene when the explosives detonated: the nearest incinerated to ash, others tossed and twisted, ugly, staining purple smears along the walls. Screams. There had been plenty from their side, and nothing that could be done to help. It had been so fast...that was her only consolation: that her fellows had not suffered long.

A man brushed past her: Jackson Carrol. "Here," he said, and hefted her now full crate. "Grab that terminal and let's go." She followed, picking up the object. They reached the Warthogs just as a horrible, rending shriek of metal tore the air and gunfire opened up.

"Get the Warthogs out!" a captain yelled, hoisting a shotgun. He dashed into the fray and was lost from sight. Melissa scrambled aboard as the loaded vehicles lurched forward. She wedged herself between two crates, cradled her gun against her, and ducked her head out of sight.

X X X X X

The weakened metal shattered nicely, bits and pieces hurtling out into the human lines in a rather successful frontal assault. Verk made sure that he was first through the new opening, the remaining heat penetrating through his armor and dermal suit as his bulk filled the gap, firing his plasma rifle randomly before he could clearly see. When he could, he immediately aimed for one of the turrets the vermin had set up, melting through the casing. Its' crew abandoned it as it detonated.

Then enemy bombardment was whistling through the air in retaliation, and his squad, converging behind and beside him, was only too happy to give them a fight.

It was over almost before it started. Bullets rattled; plasma and Needler projectiles shot through the space between both parties, often accompanied by snarls, growls, curses, and challenges. In the close quarters, it was nigh impossible to miss, but in the end it was the Covenant shields that lasted longest. Verk blew apart two more turrets with his riflel, then switched to his carbine, picking and choosing targets at his leisure. Lumeria was a blur, moving along at the head of their wedge, her sword—she always preferred hand to hand combat—blazing as she struck and slashed with the graceful ease of long practice, cutting a path through the enemy line.

Then there simply _was_ no enemy line, only a few stragglers desperately fleeing the slaughter, easily dispatched. Verk returned his weapons to their places and looked around for his commander.

XXXXX

Satisfaction filled Lumeria as she stepped through the carnage, her fingers still curled around her active sword's hilt. A human at her feet, bleeding out from a hit on his hip, most of one leg gone, struggled to drag himself away. She reached down and hoisted him up by the neck, enthralled with the feeling of being more powerful than this pitiful being. He gasped something from her iron grasp, hands scrabbling with her stronger one, and she twitched a mandible in an amused gesture. Whether it was an oath cursing her forefathers or a cry for mercy she did not know, and did not care. No curse from this wretched creature could harm her powerful forefathers; and she had no mercy for the beings that had killed so many of her men this day. Swiftly, her blade pierced his chest, and he fell still. Lumeria powered down her plasma sword, releasing it from its' last kill, dropping the corpse, and surveyed the area. It had been a short fight, and they had won, but she could see her fallen brethren, darker bulges among the vermin dead. She replaced the hilt on her right hip and stepped over her latest victim, taking stock of the situation.

They were in an immense space that the humans had packed with incompatible tables, the steely, shiny silver stridently contrasting the bluish hues of the wall's gray. Wondrous runes were scrawled across them in jagged patterns. The carnage and equipment marred the elegant scene, but it was repayment for the disgracing of this place.

Lekl came around a table to walk beside her, skipping slightly. "That was fun," he said with boyish fervor, rolling his shoulders. "Over too soon, if you ask me."

"We were victorious. That is all that matters," she answered as Verk approached. "Casualties?"

"Minimal," he replied. "One of ours, and four Unngoy. Two of Lekl's Sangheili, and six Unngoy."

Lumeria paused and uttered a prayer for those who had passed on that day as guardians of the Great Journey. "We must push on and make sure there are no more vermin defiling this place," she said determinedly.

"For us holding the same rank, you're pretty bossy," Lekl commented, then followed in her wake.

There was little to glean from the equipment the humans had left; no way to know what they had learned. The Covenant search lasted only a few minutes, then Lumeria and Lekl were once again leading them further into enemy territory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Halo_ belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 9

//1230 HOURS

AUGUST 25, 2552

USNC MILITARY CALENDAR//

UNSC ALPHA BASE INFIRMARY,

BEVROREN, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

A rumbling, muffled echo went through her, shaking her bones, like an earthquake. Or a monster's snarl, from nightmares that had haunted her nights when she was a child. It stirred the weighty blackness. A buzzing in her ear, the babble becoming more discernable. Voices, baritone. A trio of them, stretched and distorted, the words barely audible:

"Avel? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Avelyn?"

Her name, a faraway part of her registered. Mispronouced, which felt right, but it was her name. Who was calling her? She stirred her lips, attempted to ask, and learn the answer, but her throat was parched. Tight. She could not form the words. And the darkness was so comfortable, so welcoming, enveloping her...

"Rydl! What are you--"

A sharp piercing of pain sent the blackness peeling away, and she crashed back to consciousness in the suddenness of a split second, gasping as her eyes popped open.

"—doing." Zakl completed. His curious face filled her vision, inches from her face, Stev's over his shoulder. She was on her back, left cheek resting on hard metal. What had happened? She had been inspecting her collar bone, had she not? The event whirled through her mind: the distortion in the bone that had moved when she had touched it; and that terrible burst of agonizing pain; falling into blackness. The pain had faded to an ache now, she noted with relief, taking stock of her surroundings. She was lying on one of the cold, empty exam tables, the hard steel uncomfortable beneath her.

The twins relaxed and edged away as they saw her eyes. They were _worried_ about her? she wondered groggily as she blinked squinted eyes. She twisted her head so she could see what had caused the burst of pain that had called her from her sleep. Funny, when she had walked in she had thought the lights were dim...

Rydl was standing on her other side, a foreign disquiet in his eyes as he watched her...with concern? He was bent slightly over his task, projecting his massive form as not quite as imposing. One of his enormous dark hands was enfolded around her pale one, his other still resting lightly on her skin where he had pushed up her sleeve and pinched her. The pang had faded to a twinge now, but she saw that his claws had punctured her forearm, a trickle of red stark on her pale skin. When had she gotten so pale? She had lived outdoors all her life, and was accustomed to bronzed skin. Living on a winter planet had to have something to do with it, she decided, then turned her attention to more important things.

"A trick Mahl showed me," Rydl said, addressing the other two. "Works every time." He moved his hand to support her arm, inspecting the streaks of blood he had drawn. "Zakl, find bandages."

"In my survival kit," Avelyn mumbled, and started to sit up. "I can—ooooo." Her head began to swim, forcing her eyes shut, and she froze.

"No," Rydl said, his hand on her good shoulder gently but unrelentingly pressing her back down. Over ruled and more than willing to listen, she relaxed and closed her eyes again.

Avelyn heard the quiet pad of Zakl's huge feet as he came and went, but her attention was focused on her contact with Rydl. His skin felt smooth and cool around her hand, reptile-like but not scaly. Seeing her hand enclosed in his made her appreciate their size difference more than ever.

Avelyn sat up—slowly—when she felt him tying the bandage off. The movement relit the fire in her collar bone, and made her head feel muddled. Rydl moved to support her, a hand across her back. She hissed and winced as her collar bone throbbed sharply, jostled, and he drew back.

"No, not you," Avelyn quickly reassured him through her pain, freshly bandaged arm crossing carefully to her opposite shoulder. What? Why did she suddenly care about how he felt?

"Are you all right?" Rydl asked, his voice quiet, disgruntled.

She forced a nod through her grimace, cradling her left hand to her chest. "Or I...will be. Just…let me…search the drawers…for…a sling," she minced out, sliding off the table where they had laid her, Rydl quickly steadying her. "And a painkiller." She proceeded, with Rydl's help, to check half of the room before coming up with the object she required, and secured her left arm in it tightly.

She found the painkiller meds two drawers over and quickly downed one of the pills with water from her survival kit. Then she sat back down on a nearby padded stool, sighing with relief as the throbbing began to dissolve, and closed her eyes.

The identical Elites, meanwhile, were busily working on recovering the connections to the AI, muttering and arguing with each other. Avelyn listened to their quiet banter, filling only one ear, absently. The sensation was peculiar, but she found tuning out everything her other ear heard easy: she focused on the words she understood. The translator didn't do their deep, rippling voices justice, she mused. She found its' monotone annoying.

How had she gotten caught up in this? One second she was running from an alien intent on killing her—and she would have returned the favor, given the chance—the next she was helping him, carrying on a conversation with him, planning with him, receiving medical attention from him. It went against every single one of the instincts her oldest ancestors had passed on to her. And yet, she trusted him as much as she did Grace and Tina, or Jeff and Greg, now dead because of his kind. That realization made her start. They were the enemy! They _would_ kill her when this was over! Yet they hadn't, not yet, and Zakl had asked about her name. The significance of that event hit her hard:

He recognized her as enough of a being, a person, to be given an individual designation. To him, she had a personality. She was no longer a faceless drone in a field of nobodies, but someone to interact with, communicate to, and understand. And the same had happened to her. This situation had opened her eyes, humanized the aliens she had once thought of as mindless brutes. They had depth and sincerity, compassion, families, friendships, just as every human she knew did. Humans and Elites may have had different cultures, they may have come from different worlds orbiting different stars, may look different, but at the base they were the same: in their sentience.

Right as she had this revelation, the twins' outburst shattered her mood.

"Idiots! We're idiots, Zakl!" Stev shouted suddenly, slapping his helmeted forehead into his gauntleted hand repeatedly.

"Did you finally figure that out?" Rydl called from beside her as Avelyn opened her eyes and straightened up, pushing with one foot to spin the stool to look at them.

"Haha, very funny, Rydl…"

"That's 'sir' to you," the major answered the minor, watching Avelyn climb off the stool and move over to their terminal. She found herself fighting a smile at their playfullness.

"Do you mind explaining your insult?" Zakl inquired of his sibling, looking annoyed.

"We've been reversing what we did, waiting for a reaction—but what AI is going to allow us to _know_ it's online again?"

"...Oh."

"Here, Avel, you'll have to contact it," Stev said, shoving Zakl--who protested--roughly away and gesturing for her to take his place, sliding a stool he had moved to make room for them into place for her.

Avelyn stepped up to the screen and sat down, then paused, again filled with doubt. Was she doing the right thing? No AI was to be allowed to be captured by Covenant forces; that was very clear. But Katerra had no information on Earth or the other colonies, only the research taking place here. She hadn't needed to know anything else, not having a ship to control. Compartmentalization. She was not yet classified as an unstable "smart" AI. What harm could it be? And if they stopped a deadly menace, was it worth the risk? "Maybe you should…disappear," she suggested hesitantly. "It will be that much harder to convince her to give me the information if she thinks I'm a hostage." Rydl blinked at her, comprehension and understanding flashing in his eyes, then nodded to the other two and the trio simply faded into thin air, armor wavering before they solidified into three transparent pillars. Avelyn jerked, startled, looking around for a second at the vacant air where they had been a few seconds ago. "You're still there, aren't you?" she asked, shrinking back, unnerved at the thought of being alone. She reached out a tentative hand and jumped again as a bigger one enveloped it, the air over her hand shimmering slightly.

One of them—Rydl, she thought—chuckled.

Trying to ignore invisible presences--seemingly more imposing now than before--she turned to the terminal, nerves suddenly fluttering. She brushed them aside and steadied her voice.

"Katerra! Activate the platform. I need to speak to you." She sounded more confident than she felt.

For a tense moment, nothing happened. Then the holographic platform glowed purple and a slender form rose to float in the air above it. Avelyn had always liked Katerra, though she had had little reason to contact her over the last two years. She was infinitely patient, willing to help with anything, and soft-spoken. She seemed to have a grace about her movements, and her attire was modest and neat. She was forever organized and complacent. Now, the purple figure's face was concerned.

"Corporal Anderson, are you alright?"

She grinned to reassure the AI. "Yes, I'm fine."

"The others are gone, and the base is overrun," the AI reported. "I was locked down until a few moments ago. How did you get here?"

"It's a long story. Listen, what's the hanger bay's status?"

"Covenant forces have taken over. I have visual contact, if you want."

"Please."

The display beside the platform presented her a view of the hanger bay. Nine Phantoms were parked in a neat line near the vehicle entrance, the light shining across their smooth purple shells. Alien forces were spread across the expanse, seemingly carrying out various tasks: Grunts cleared wreckage and carnage, piling up the dropped weapons. In the middle of the fray stood a gold armored figure, and Avelyn didn't need Rydl to know he was in charge. Two red armored Elites stood solidly, imposingly behind him, though one look from his fierce gaze would have sent her scurrying, so regal was his presence. As she watched, a squad of Elites--blue armored and led by a red armored one--entered and approached the gold covered one, throwing something bright down on the ground at is feet: a white armored Elite. The gold Elite stepped forward, and Avelyn's translator delivered the entire exchange to her.

"_Thank you, major_."

"_His sword_," the red armored leader said, handing it over. The gold figure nodded and took it, attention centered on the commander. His voice had any easy, beseeching tone to it that was relaxing and pleasant to listen to, but the sweetly sickness of it chilled Avelyn to the bone.

"_Commander Rotn 'Tangronee, how pleasant to make your aqquaintance_."

"_What is the meaning of this, Ship Master?" the one on the ground demanded. "What do you think you're doing, marching into the middle of--"_

The Ship Master lashed out quicker than Avelyn could blink with his enormous foot, catching the commander across the chest and mandibles, snapping his head to one side. Avelyn winced involuntarily. "_Is that how you speak to your superiors, Commander? And here I had heard such good things about you and your men_." His voice was eerily calm and unruffled, especially in light of his recent action. Avelyn felt herself shudder. She knew, without a doubt, that this monster had no qualms about hurting anyone.

The Commander, panting, flexed his jaw. "_With all due respect, I demand to know on what grounds I have been removed from command_."

"_That's better. Why, simply on the grounds that you are no longer capable of holding your position_."

"_What? On what evidence? I have held this position for years--"_

"_But that is precisely it. So many years in the fleet, my senior even, and you are but a commander. Admit it, 'Tangronee, you ought to be a Fleet Master or Councilor by now, yet you lack the ability to rise above this status. Clearly, you are unfit for command, despite everything I've heard about how well your men do. Your time is up_." The Ship Master straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back in a very business-like manner.

"_That is outrageous! There is no limit--"_

"_Take him away, please, major, but not with the other_," the Ship Master ordered easily, completely ignoring the commander. He turned away as the blue-armored Elites gathered the enraged commander and dragged him towards the line of Phantoms.

The Ship Master strolled leisurely towards a point across the room, the two red armored Elites following in his wake.

"_Ship Master!"_

He paused and turned, a bored curiosity on his face as if the matter couldn't possibly hold concern for him. The blue Elite slid to a stop and bowed, struggling to control his breathing. Avelyn had never seen an Elite winded before.

"_Commander 'Rolomee has successfully entered the Forerunner install--"_ the minor got no further as the Ship Master roared and smashed a fist into his face, kncoking him off his feet and flying into a duo of Grunts carrying a crate across the deck, puncturing one's methane tank and pinning the other beneath the prone body.

"_Major 'Ventranee! Major 'Illkeree! Follow me!"_ And the Ship Master bolted from the camera's view, two squads hurried gathering their weapons and sprinting after him.

"They have spread to the farthest reaches of the base," Katerra said, causing Avelyn to jump slightly as she came back to her surrounding. She looked back at the AI. "How do you propose to get out? Stealing a Pelican is out of the question, I'm afraid, seeing as the hanger is occupied. Even if you could, you would never get past the ships in orbit."

"Katerra, what did the Forerunners use this installation for?"

"A research center."

"I know that; we all knew that. But what did they study?"

"An organic organism."

"What sort of organism?"

"That is classified, I'm afraid. It requires a password."

"Any clues?"

"I am afraid not, Corporal, as much as I wish to assist you. My scans indicate that you are in possession of Covenant technology, whether you know it or not. I cannot fulfill your request. It goes against my directives."

"But you're supposed to help UNSC personnel," Avelyn said beseechingly.

"Not if it compromises UNSC's security," the AI retinerated, holding up a hand. "I--Oh!" Katerra's hologram flickered, surprise on her face as she jerked as if shoved, and disappeared. A second hologram, turning the platform a digital blue, sprang up on the platform. He form was that of a bare-chested Elite, bigger than Katerra's hologram.

"Reclaimer!" the Elite said in English, spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture towards Avelyn, who had leaned back. "Good. We must hurry, there is little time before the Vault is breeched!" His gaze strayed to the empty air beside a shocked Avelyn. "Meddlers! Reveal yourselves! I have dealt with your brethren enough to know you are there!" Avelyn saw a ripple out of the corner of her eye, and then Rydl was standing beside her again. The hologram scrutinized him. "Hmm, you'll serve your purpose, I suppose." He seemed to shrink then, and Katerra's hologram reappeared beside him, looking shocked. "I believe you'll find those directives overwritten," he addressed the bewildered UNSC AI. She simply stared at him. "Upload yourself into the Reclaimer's ear piece. You must escort her into the Forerunner installation. I can only help you so much from here. Hurry! Time is of the essence! I must keep the others from opening the Vault!" And he disappeared. The platform turned purple again, and Katerra returned to her normal size. Zakl and Stev fizzled back into view.

Zakl broke the hanging silence. "So...what now?"

"My directives have indeed been overwritten," Katerra reported. "And a sqaud is converging on your location."

Rydl seemed to come back to himself. "We do as the AI says," he decided. "Upload her into your earpiece," he told Avelyn. Uncertain, she lowered her head towards the AI, who reached out and touched the piece, disappearing as the platform went dark.

"Katerra?"

"I am here," the AI buzzed in her ear. "Very interesting architecture," she mused.

They turned to the door as loud footsteps sounded from the hallway. "We're moving," Rydl said, snatching a surprised Avelyn up, an arm around her waist. "Now!"

They burst out the infirmary's back door as the squad arrived, so close that Avelyn was positive she heard one roar, "I'm sure I smelt a human!" before Rydl's strides carried her out of hearing range.

The speed as he carried her was exhilarating. Avelyn had never gone so fast under her own power without the assistance of mechanics. She could feel every gargantuan stride that the Elite took. He had more up-and-down motion than she did, thanks to his double-jointed legs, an easy sway that only added to the overall flying affect, as if leaping with every stride. When he set her down a few hallways away, she was nearly breathless, though his breathing was near normal.

"Where to?" Rydl asked.

"Follow this hallway another few hundred feet," Katerra said before she could think of an answer, and Avelyn relayed the message. With Katerra's guidance, they found the nearest entrance, a lift that carried them into the Forerunner installation. All of the entrances were vertical, through elevators to increase security, and while the lift would have held eight grown men in full battle regalia comfortably, three Elites was a different story. Avelyn was wedged between Rydl and Zakl as they quickly descended.

The area the lift opened to was beyond anything Avelyn had imagined. The scientists had set this up as their primary laboratory, not wanting to remove anything from the installation until they knew exactly what each object did, and thus numerous tables--familiar to Avelyn in that she used them every day but foreign in this ancient setting--were set up in jagged rows across the expanse, myriad computer terminals, printed out sheets and artifacts spread across them, as if the scietists had been working there but moments ago and would be returning.

According to the carnage, they had been, and would not be.

The room, though hidden underneath the clutter, was arcahic. It was lit from a dim source which she could not identify. The ceiling was a full twenty feet above their heads, the width and length close to fifty. The walls were of a strange silver metal, not shiny but gleaming in the half-light with a pearly iridesence. Across them were a strange pattern of lines, spreading from ceiling to wall to floor and back from a large circle on the ceiling. The runes flowed seamlessly; they were part of the wall, and smooth when she touched it.

Rydl, cautiously yet hurrying, led them into the room, pausing every now and then to inspect some object. Following his lead, Zakl and Stev moved after him, spreading out. Avelyn started slowly after them, still studying the runes, trying to follow them with her eyes.

"These were killed by sword," a bewildered Zakl said quietly a moment later, crouching beside a slashed human. Avelyn tried not to look, but the sight imprinted itself into her memory. The ones struck down by the plasma blades were always worst. The heat of the superheated plasma cauterized the wound shut, leaving the rest of the victim looking as if he was only serenely asleep.

"As the minor reporting to the Ship Master in the hanger bay said," Rydl answered, "Commander Lumeria is ahead of us." Zakl nodded and moved on.

"Rydl," Stev called quietly from the right a few moments later, drawing her attention as the requested Elite nimbly leaped a table and landed beside his subordinate, investigating the container Stev stood beside. Despite the low volume, his voice seemed to echo around the room, and Avelyn winced. A pressure seemed to be weighing down on them, calling for silence.

"Flood," Avelyn heard Rydl say ruefully as she approached, and his grip tightened on the carbine he had just retrieved from one of only a few fallen Elites among the dead. A coldness seemed to settle in the room as the twins exchanged a look. Avelyn found herself hurrying closer to their massive forms, watching over her shoulder. She jumped when Stev latched onto her shoulder, barely stifling a scream, and glared at him. He ignored her, snickering quietly. "She's scared," he rumbled, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Quiet," Rydl growled. Stev looked at him curiously, and the major offered a glare that would have withered Avelyn. Shrugging, the Elite released her.

"I detect no hostile activity," Katerra said reasurringly in her ear. "We are the only life forms in this room."

"Keep me posted," Avelyn murmured as Rydl turned from the contatiner to look at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Avel," he said suddenly, stepping towards her. He bent and picked up a plasma pistol from a Grunt's body and offered it to her handle first.

"Um, major, I like the human too, but is arming her a good idea?" Zakl asked, for the first time eyeing her suspiciously.

"You know the orders! If anyone is infected, he is to be killed immediately. If we are infected, someone must stop the spread." He nodded to her. "We cannot allow the parasite to escape." He met her eyes and nodded encouragingly.

She hesitated, then took it in her right hand. She had never seen a Covenant weapon up close before. It was sleek and surprisingly light, fitting her hand well. The trigger had little resistance; she knew because she accidentally fired a shot, grazing Stev, who roared and jumped while his brother erupted into laughter. Zakl fended off his brother's blows as the embarassed twin turned on his sibling until Rydl fired his own weapon at their feet, and the scuffle subsided.

"Which is why we must hurry," a voice boomed throughout the room. In the same second, the runes all lit up a bright, familiar digital blue. The hologram of the Elite appeared again in front of them, this time fully life-sized, causing them to start at the abruptness. "I am Ddsignation Keeper," he said, bowing formally. "Effectively, the _keeper_ of this installation," and he paused for emphasis, what Avelyn thought to be a slightly lunatical grin on his features. "You did well bringing the Reclaimer here, but our task is not yet done. Come, follow me, hurry, hurry!" And he turned, striding quickly away, holographic feet seemingly touching the ground. The four exchanged a look, and then started--or in Avelyn's case, scrambled--after him.

The doors on the far side slid open as the Elite motioned with a glowing hand. The runes continued here as well, streaming in from the room and down the walls of the corridor, glowing blue as the hologram drew close. Were they a holographic platform? "We must hurry," he repeated. "The first group has almost reached the Vault. We cannot allow them to open it."

"Vault?" Avelyn asked the same instant Rydl rumbled, "First group?"

The AI seemed to have no difficulties understanding them. "Allow me to explain the purpose of this installation," he began informatively. "Installation 002-481-A7275, on an ice-planet of the same designation, was built by my creators as a research facility to safely study the Contamination in order to procure the means by which to stop it."

"'Stop it'?" Rydl repeated. "They discovered a way to stop the Flood?"

The AI seemed to compute for a moment. "You designate the Contamination 'Flood'?" He continued after Rydl nodded in confirmation. "A fitting name. Yes, through careful study, a successful containment method was found. At the heart of this facility is the Vault, where specimens were carefully stored as close to their original state as possible until needed for further study. As I said, I am the Keeper of this installation, left behind to ensure that no malfunctions occur. And see how I am rewarded! The Reclaimers returned precisely 2.345 solar cycles ago, and nothing was out of place," he said proudly, seemingly going off on a tangent. Then he frowned, glaring at Zakl. "Then you Meddlers arrive and chase them away!" He clicked his mandibles in a very Elite-ish way.

"So, if you don't like us so much," Zakl started, slightly annoyed, "why do you wear our form?"

"That is not important. Activating the security protocol is."

"'Security protocol'?" Stev chimed in.

"In case of a Vault breech, this installation has fail-safe procedures."

"I thought we were going to the Vault to _stop _it from opening," Avelyn said, confusion furrowing her brow.

The hologram shook his head. "Another is already there to do so. We must complete our objective while he keeps the Vault closed."

Avelyn glanced at Rydl, finding him deep in thought as the hologram led them deeper into the Forerunner installation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** And with another chapter we slowly draw closer to the end of this story. Chapter 11's sitting here, waiting to be posted, so I should have it up in a few days. I realized I forgot to mention something very important in the last couple of chapters: my friend Exilo beta-read this story. Thank you so much!

And to everyone who reviewed, especially a few anonymous reviewers, thank you very much!!

**Disclaimer: **_Halo_, etc., doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 10

//1304 HOURS

AUGUST 25, 2552

UNSC MILITARY CALANDAR//

FORERUNNER INSTALLATION 002-481-A7275

WEST CORRIDOR

NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

PLANETARY BODY 002-481-A7275

_(UNSC DESIGNATION _BEVROREN_)_

85 PEGASI 194A STAR SYSTEM

Avelyn could not help but gaze around her as they traversed down the corridor. The blue-gray metal seemed to glow, the darker, steel gray runes etched on it lighting a bright blue as Keeper passed. Not once did the pattern repeat itself, yet it seemed to simply flow together, elegant, neat and graceful. Always the area they were in was lit by a dim light, the source of which she could not pinpoint, but it never fluctuated.

"You are curious," a Rydl's baritone voice said, and she turned to find he had fallen back beside her.

"It's beautiful," she said simply, at a loss for words, gesturing at the walls. "This whole place—I feel like I'm in another world. It's unreal. I've never been able to come down here before."

Rydl gave a nod and rumbled. "Indeed." He paused. "How is your arm?"

Until he asked, Avelyn had almost forgotten about her injury. "The painkillers are still working," she said.

"Covenant forces approach," Katerra said urgently at that moment. "From behind us."

Before Avelyn could repeat the message, the blue hologram stiffened as he too sensed the enemy. "Hurry. A hostile force approaches," he informed them, striding out. Looking around at the straight hallway, with no place to hide, Rydl scooped Avelyn up under one arm and they took off, careening down the corridor at breakneck speed. Once again the breathless feeling returned, and she clung to the powerful Elite. Keeper effortlessly turned a corner, and Rydl scrabbled at the smooth floor for a moment before he managed to follow, the twins on his heels. Without a word the hologram motioned for them to stop and winked out of existence, taking the lights in this section with him, effectively hiding them in plain sight.

They waited in a tense silence. A moment later a horde of Covenant forces rushed past as they watched, frozen, from the safety of the darkness. Avelyn caught sight of a flash of gold among the reds and blues and realized this must be the party she had seen leave the hanger. She said as much as the footsteps faded into the distance.

Rydl gave a nod and tightened his hold as she tried to climb down. "Stay. You weigh little, and we are close." She subsided, relaxing into his hold, against his cool armor. To her surprise, she felt his heartbeat thudding beneath the smooth alloy. That comforted her, for some reason.

"Very close," Keeper agreed, reappearing. "And running out of time. The first group is advancing despite my best attempts, and this second one is converging on them."

"How does the Ship Master know where Commander Lumeria is?" Zakl chimed in.

The hologram clicked his mandibles in an annoyed fashion. "He knows his way around here very well, unfortunately."

Stev's face seemed to screw up in confusion. "The Ship Master has been here before?"

Keeper glanced at the Elite incredulously. "Time is short," he said, "now come before it's too late." He started off.

Rydl didn't move. "Tell me," he said, and Avelyn could feel his frame vibrate as he spoke, "what will this failsafe procedure we are going to activate do?"

"Contain the Flood, of course."

Now he shook with suppressed annoyance. "We know that, but _how_?"

"Failsafe procedure BREAKOUT will destroy the facility housing the Flood and approximately 200 kilometers around it," the AI dutifully reported, "efficiently destroying the parasite as well, provided the infection does not spread too far from the source."

Rydl stiffened as Zakl and Stev hissed and growled. "You would have us destroy this holy relic?!"

"It is necessary to contain the Flood," Keeper said insistently. "None can be allowed to escape!"

"Then guide us to the Vault and we shall prevent it from opening," Stev said vigorously, igniting his blade.

Keeper's hologram looked around at them. "You may go where you wish," he said. "It is only the Reclaimer I require." He pointed at Avelyn. All four of them looked at her. Uncomfortable, she glanced at them each in turn.

"No," Rydl said firmly. "We go to help Lumeria. _All_ of us."

"Unacceptable!" Keeper cried, and the hologram flashed red, startling them all. "In case of a breach, failsafe procedures must be activated! Unacceptable!"

Rydl bolted, heading back down to the corridor the Ship Master had pounded through a few moments ago, nearly giving Avelyn whiplash. Zakl and Stev followed a heartbeat slower. The runes turned red as they flashed past them. Up ahead, at the next junction, the halves of a door each rose out of the floor and descended from the ceiling, blocking their way and forcing all three to slide to a sudden stop. Off balance, Zakl knocked Stev into the door, causing him to bellow in pain and turn on his sibling. Keeper's reappearance halted their bickering.

The hologram was a peaceful digital blue again. "This way, if you please," he said pleasantly, directing them to their right as they turned to face him.

"He's gone rampant," Katerra whispered in her ear, almost sounding horrifed.

"No," Rydl said firmly, addressing the crazed AI. He shifted Avelyn then, holding her in front of him, feet barely on the ground. With a snap and a hiss, his sword sprang to life, hovering in front of her, casting a blue glow over the ground and reflecting off his armor. Avelyn could feel its heat on her face, but Rydl's body prevented her from backing away. She turned her face to one side, pressing her cheek against his smooth armor, and squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing. "You will let us go to the Vault or I will kill the Reclaimer."

Keeper hissed and snapped his mandibles once, frustration and annoyance blatant in his expression. Then he subsided and gestured, and the door cumbrously slid open again, seemingly much slower than it had closed a moment before. Rydl backed through it, watching the glowering hologram, then tucked her under his arm and raced away again.

XXXXX

Now that they were no longer faced with opposition, the squad moved quickly, efficiently searching every hallway and checking behind every door, moving closer to the heart of the facility. They were running a cleaning sweep to ensure the human's demise, and did not dally with the precious artifacts each new room held.

Unbeknownst to them, another presence followed in their wake.

Tracking their movements, Lumeria realized that the facility angled around a central hub, which they were being slowly drawn towards. The facility was so large that the slight bend to the hallways was almost non-existent, but it was there. The passage ended abruptly in a large circular hatch that filled the hallway.

"Sealed, Commander," a minor reported, inspecting the door. "It requires a code." Lumeria approached and laid a hand on the cool, blue gray metal. _I really need Rydl,_ she mused.

"So what now?" Lekl asked, coming to stand behind her.

"Stop!" an authoritative voice rang out. The squad whirled to find a single, gold armored Sangheili behind them. Even as they turned, a squad came running up behind him. Somehow he was vaguely familiar to Lumeria. Kvas?

"Ship Master 'Rymeristee?" Lekl said in disbelief, and she realized he was right. "What are _you_—How did you get _here..._sir?" Lumeria followed her fellow commander as he made his way towards the ship master. The soldiers shifted their weight uncomfortably, unsure of what was going on between their superiors.

"Fleet Master 'Vadamee has charged me with taking over this mission," the ship master said, ignoring Lekl. "Why have you not responded to my calls?"

"I am sorry, Ship Master, but we did not know you were trying to reach us," Lumeria said as she paused beside her friend, saluting.

"Hmm. Indeed. Well, I suppose there's no harm done." He brushed past her and shoved through their warriors, his own following in his wake. Lumeria glimpsed several slight blurs in the hallway as she turned to follow: so he had more warriors concealed. She caught Lekl's eye and saw he had noticed them too. He gave her the tiniest of nods, and she returned her attention to Oris in time to watch him tap out a code on the keyboard, and the hatch opened with several loud _thuds_ and a hiss, sliding apart to reveal another stretch of hallway, ending in an identical door a hundred yards further. Her brow furrowed as Oris stepped through, leading them towards it. Verk fell into step beside her as the entire party cleared the door, which closed behind them.

Lumeria caught up to the Ship Master in time to hear three beeps, and then the second door opened in the same manner as the first. "How do you know the codes?" she demanded, taking two quick steps to catch up to his purposeful, longer ones. This door had opened to a lift, and she followed him inside.

"The Fleet Master," he said simply, turning around. Suddenly Lumeria realized how small the enclosure was as two of his majors filed in after them. "Pick two minors," 'Rymeristee ordered, a hand on the controls.

"Vanas and Julo," Lumeria said, naming the two standing closest, and they scurried on board.

"Please wait here," the Ship Master told the other commander, then depressed a button. She saw Verk scowl as the lift began to shut, but he made no move towards her as the door sealed.

Lekl shifted his weight and glanced back at his own subcommander, who returned the look and tightened his grip on his weapon. A nervous sense of dread rose inside him, though he wasn't sure why, despite the fact that they were now trapped in a small section of corridor without the codes to open either door. But why had the Ship Master taken 'Rolomee with him?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Halo_.

* * *

Chapter 11

//FIRST CYCLE, 57 UNITS

COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR//

_(OCTOBER 26, 2552 UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

COVENANT OFFENSIVE SQUAD

COMMAND CENTER

FORERUNNER COMPLEX 002-481-A7275

_(COVENANT DESIGNATION_ FR324-881-78962

PLANETARY BODY GH-00987_)_

(_UNSC DESIGNATION _BEVROREN)

NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

85 PEGASI 194A STAR SYSTEM

Lumeria was pushed up against the back wall of the elevator for the short trip, Vanas shoulder-to-shoulder with her on one side, Oris on the other. His two majors were nearest the door.

"What's going on?" Lumeria questioned. The Ship Master gave her the tiniest of glances, something akin to annoyance in his gaze, but did not answer as the lift stopped and the door parted. They stepped out into what the contents identified as a control center, ringed as it was with terminals and too many displays to count. The screens were dark, but a few dim, blinking lights suggested dormancy, not power loss.

"Keeper, activate," 'Rymeristee called as the two red armored Sangheili spread out, searching the room, and it dawned on Lumeria that they had done this many, _many_ times before. Unease rose inside her, and she motioned to Vanas to keep close to her as she stepped out of the lift. The minor followed closely on her heels.

The lights, a soft glow not unlike the sourceless ones that lit the rest of the facility, came on, and with a faint buzz the terminals sprang to life, the display screens lighting up. Oris had continued around the consoles while she took in their surroundings and was now standing before a large table similar to the one in the conference room on the _Shadow of Intent_. A moment later, it glowed a bright blue and a life size hologram rose to float above it, the avatar of an AI, she assumed. It had taken the form of a male Sangheili, she noted. A program that adapted to whatever race accessed it? The Forerunners were intelligent indeed. How had the Ship Master known it was here?

"Status report, if you please," the Ship Master said briskly.

"No one has entered since your last visit," the hologram reported, confirming Lumeria's suspicions. "The Reclaimers had not gotten past the first levels before you drove them out." His tone was almost accusatory.

"Are we alone in the complex?"

"Except for a group of 24 individuals three levels above, and your teams in the Reclaimers' hanger bay, we are alone for precisely 200 kilometers, the limit of my scanning capabilities."

"Excellent." Oris turned, hands behind his back, and looked at Lumeria. "What have you discovered about this facility, Commander?"

"I know only what I was told: that there was a parasitic lifeform rampant in it, which is obviously not true."

"Unless you count the humans in that category."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"This was, at one point in time, inhabited by our glorious forefathers, the Forerunner," 'Rymeristee continued, spreading his arms and looking around. "A marvelous structure. It is very extensive and goes quite deep into the planet." He paused, watching her bewildered expression for a moment. "Ahh, you're beginning to put the pieces together. Good, very good. You inherited your father's wits, it seems."

Lumeria blinked, taken aback at the mention of her deceased parent. "What does my father have to do with any of this?"

Oris laughed. "Everything! All of this was discovered because of him! Without him, my eyes would have never been opened!"

"I...don't understand."

"Majors, would we you please be so kind as to escort the Commanders' minors back out of here? I will follow in a moment. The commander and I need to have a heart to heart discussion."

Lumeria turned. "No, Julo, Vanas--" Oris grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving, and the majors seized her minors, easily overpowering the younger warriors and throwing both back into the lift. The ship master released her as the door locked shut and the lift powered up.

"Please pay attention," 'Rymeristee began, drawing her attention back to him, and she slowly turned to face him, resigned. He moved away as he spoke, pacing slowly around the room, and she rotated slowly to continue facing him. "The Forerunners used this complex as a research center to study an organic lifeform. This your father and I discovered when Keeper ushered us in here all those cycles ago. Indeed, numerous specimens of this lifeform are still here, contained in what Keeper affectionately calls 'the Vault'. But your father was blind to the weight of this discovery. He wanted to destroy it immediately, not use it to further our cause." Oris paused, then turned to look at her.

"You see, this lifeform isn't a parasite, at least not in the negative light of the word. It _does_ require a host to support it, for it to reproduce, but it doesn't kill the host. No, it makes it faster, stronger, _better_. The Flood would give us an enormous advantage over the human vermin, allow us to finally end this war! Hence it has become my mission to see to it that this great gift the gods left us reaches those worthy of receiving it!"

Lumeria stared at him, deadpanned as the weight of what he was saying settled on her, her hearts pounding, her throat so tight she had to swallow twice before she could speak. "You...you want to release the Flood?"

"I want to make the Sangheili into something greater than what we are now, give them the power to conquer the galaxy. Perhaps," he added, ambition gleaming in his eyes, "perhaps even surpass the San'Shyuum." He chuckled with delight. "Who knows what this gift will do, what blessings will be bestowed on us!" In that moment, Lumeria's wits returned to her. Words burst out of her, powered by fear, shock, and disbelief.

"_Do?_ The Flood would _destroy_ San'Shyuum and Sangheili and vermin alike! _Devour_ Unngoy and Kig-Yar without noticing the difference! Rings, that is a _disease_ I would not wish even upon the accursed _Jiralhanae_! You would release a _plague_ among us! You would _wipe us out!_"

Oris _tsked_ pitifully. "That is how your father viewed it, unfortunately. You are quite like him." He grinned, gaze flicking over her form. "Except that you are far better on sore eyes." He nodded to himself. "Yes, your father sought to stop me. Hence I had to stop him. I did hope you would not make the same mistake."

Lumeria's eyes narrowed, his words stopping her like a cold knife through her belly. "'Stop him'?"

"It was not Flood that killed your father."

She stared at him as the meaning of his words dawned on her. Oris simply stared back at her, then turned back to Keeper. The hologram had been watching them the entire time, head swiveling back and forth.

"Display the hanger bay, if you please." The hologram's eyes narrowed in annoyance, then one of the wall screens lit with a view of the conquered garage, the nine Phantoms in a line across the cleared floor. "Magnify the first quadrant, please Keeper," Oris said, and Lumeria started as Rtas appeared onscreen, Rotn beside him. Both proud figures were on their knees, hands bound behind them, and surrounded by a group of Sangheili.

"These two will not survive this mission," Oris said with fake sorrow. "You, and 'Leetomvenee above us, might have a chance. What do you say, Lumeria? Will you help me complete my task?"

She stared at him, a curious mix of emotions rising inside her. Shock and disbelief were foremost among them; how could he even _think_ of this? Her eyes strayed back to the screen. Rtas had told them what he had seen and heard and what he had been forced to do aboard the _Infinite Succor_. He was the only survivor from that mission, the only witness, as Oris was from his, but Rtas sought to teach others from his experience. Oris' ill-fated mission was very much still a mystery. One spoke of the Flood as a parasite, the other as a blessing. The Forerunners had kept specimens alive, had they not? Was this part of the Great Journey? To follow in their footsteps, would they have to subject themselves to the Flood? They still knew so little about the Forerunners. She closed her eyes. Oris spoke easily of bringing glory to them, completing their task. Wasn't that desireable? They had all taken an oath to do all they could to further that end. Was this the way to do it? Was the Flood all a misunderstanding?

Lumeria looked back at him. "Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked softly, stalling.

Oris nodded in acknowledgement. "An excellent question," he said. "I have worked tirelessly to safeguard this secret from those who wish to destroy it, as far as to appeal directly to the Council and have the planet declared off-limits. I must protect it at all costs, even if that means sharing it with a few of you earlier than I planned. Your prescense here is regretable, but not unfixable."

But what about the events Rtas had spoken of, about his subcommander Kusovai when the Flood had corrupted him? He had turned on his friend and commander, cared _nothing_ for the Great Journey. And the others--Unngoy and Sangheili both--had screamed as the parasite consumed them. Rtas firmly believed the parasite to be a parasite. Oris firmly believed it a gift. They both were solid in their beliefs. Who did she put her faith in, who did she trust the most? This genius in front of her, searching for new paths to quicken their ascent to glory? Or her fellow commander, slaving beside her to win back a world fallen into vermin's hands? She saw them both in her mind's eye, comparing. Oris was older, more experienced, a higher rank, quite willing to tell her everything. He hid no secrets. He had revealed the truth she had sought about her father's death a few moments before. Anyone who defied the Great Journey, sought to undermine it, had to be removed, even if it _was_ her father. And Rtas. He was younger, hence less experienced, her own rank, not so sure with his words, not trusting of her. But he tried, harder than anyone she knew, to do what he thought was right. He was utterly devoted to his cause, would have given his life if that had been mandated. Oris was cunning, collaborated, saw the whole picture. Rtas was thoughtful, contemplative, dealt with the here and now but always mindful of where it took him. She realized, quite suddenly, that she really _did_ like the man, despite her curtness eariler. Trusted him with her life. And knew he trusted her in return.

She looked up at the Ship Master, hardening her resolve. "You would condemn us all, and that I cannot allow." She freed her hilt from its' customary place on her hip. "I will do everything in my power to oppose you, Ship--_Oris_, and tell the _true_ story of what happened here."

One side of his mandibles pulled up in an amuseless smirk. "He didn't fight, you know," 'Rymeristee said. "Never could harm one of his own, and flesh and bone do not defend well against plasma. He could not defeat me. Do you think you will?"

"I will because I must," Lumeria said firmly. This mission had suddenly become so much more. Her father had died because he was unwilling to go against his beliefs. She would create him a legacy, by doing the same: she was fighting for what she believed now, and no matter what, she could not lose. Victory or defeat, she would have held out to the end, stood for her faith. All of the tumbling emotions fell away, and she felt peace as she ignited her sword. Slowly, with grand movements, he retrieved his and did the same. Lumeria gathered herself and charged.

His blade met hers halfway.

Lumeria broke contact and whirled a full circle to her left, striking at his right side. The ship master parried easily and attacked with a flurry of movements, driving her back as she stuggled to deflect his strikes, and then leaped as his sword moved to sever her at the knee, coming down with a sideways cut at his open side. Oris, however, expected the move and rolled forward, turning to face her as he came up. They both charged, Lumeria slashing right to left. He blocked her blade and knocked her arm out wide, driving his sword back towards her exposed chest. Lumeria dropped to the floor, swiping a leg across to collided with his ankles in an attempt to wipe his feet out from under him.

Oris, caught off guard, snarled as she kicked him and staggered backwards in an effort to keep his balance. Lumeria completed her turn and sprang to her feet, swinging her blade vertically in front of her to knock his to her left as she turned her body side on to him. She drew back as he slashed at her right side, and she sidestepped left, dropping her blade arm under his, close enough to feel the heat, and then dropped to the floor again as he struck at her chest.

This time he was prepared and expecting the move, however, and leaped over her kick, stabbing down at her head. The commander brought her blade across her body, catching his inches from her skin. Oris growled and leaned his weight on the locked blades, and she ground her mandibles together as her arm shook, then she slid right, causing his blade to stab into the floor beside her shoulder. She disengaged her blade and swung up at him, delivering a glancing blow to his upper arm, removing the armor plate and cutting him. He roared and reared back, and Lumeria slid out from under him, deactivating her blade as she hurried across the floor away from him.

But she misjudged his speed. She heard him start to follow and whirled, throwing her back against the wall and using it to level herself to her feet. Seeing his strike, she threw herself right, back onto the ground, in an effort to avoid it. She wasn't fast enough.

One prong of his energy sword stabbed through her bodysuit and ribcage on her left side, slipping between the plates of her armor, and her dodging movement served only to drag it through and out her side, ripping a long gash. The commander choked out a gasp as the wave of pain washed over her, one hand going to the injury. Above her, the ship master rocked back on his heels, leering down. Lumeria could hardly see him through the pain as she forced herself to her knees, blood beginning to dampen her fingers as she jostled the wound. A hand roughly grabbed her bottom mandibles then, twisting her head to look up at him.

"It seems a pity to waste such talent," 'Rymeristee said, almost sorrowfully. "But you are so like your father that I would have been surprised if your response had been different. Still...you are a great loss. But if sacrifices must be made for the good of the whole, I am more than ready to comply." He released her jaw, and Lumeria tightened her grip on her blade. She had to get up. Even as she thought the words, however, her muscles seemed to go slack and relax, refusing to listen and shaking from the exertion of holding herself up, and she lowered herself back down to the floor, blade slipping through her fingers. From a distance, she saw a gold-armored hand reach down and retrieve it, but it was as if she was dreaming, watching everything from the end of a long, dark tunnel instead of experiencing it.

XXXXX

Lekl turned with the other warriors in the corridor as he heard the lift arrive again, arms crossed over his chest. His brow furrowed in confusion as the ship master, alone, stepped out.

"Where's Lumeria?" Lekl blurted, hurrying to him and ignoring the soldiers who had regrouped around their commander. "What did you do, 'Rymeristee?"

"Ahh, Commander 'Leetomvenee. Out of all the commanding officers on this planet, you have the greatest chance of getting out of this alive," the ship master said. "Do as you're told, will you?"

"Where is Commander 'Rolomee?" he demanded forcefully.

"She committed heresy and had to be dealt with, I'm afraid," 'Rymeristee said dispassionately. "A great pity, but nothing could be done."

Lekl gaped at his gold armored superior. He didn't move, eyes wide with shock, as minors appeared, their cloaks unraveling, training weapons on him. Lumeria? A heretic? Impossible! Her faith in the Forerunners and Great Journey was the center for everything she did!

"Now then, Commander, why don't you surrender your weapons?" It was not a question. The words drew his attention back to the present situation. The ship master held out a hand expectantly. His majors had ringed around him again, hands on their weapons.

"As you wish," the defeated commander said, resignation heavy in his tone, forcing calmness into his voice. He handed over his carbine and sword handle. Oris hung the ceremonial weapon on his belt--beneath a smaller, delicately shaped one--and handed the rifle to the nearest major. Lekl noticed then a small cut on his arm, cauterized shut. The wound was recent. Had he fought Lumeria? "Now then, there is one more task to complete before we can leave." And Oris quickly moved across the stretch of corridor to the closed hatch through which they had come, inputting the code. As the minors motioned for Lekl to follow, he had no choice but to tag along. He did manage to exchange another look with Verk, and saw that he was not the only one housing suspicions.

The ship master led them even deeper into the complex, causing Lekl wonder exactly how large it was and how deep into the planet it descended. Only after several more doors, three lifts, and a maze of hallways did 'Rymeristee finally halt at a hatch that appeared more locked down than all the others.

"Keeper!" the ship master called. Lekl watched in surprise as a blue hologram sprang to life beside him. "Open the Vault."

The hologram clicked his mandibles. "You do not have clearance to access that."

"What? Open the Vault, now!"

"You see, I, on my own, cannot. I require assistance in this task. A hand, to be precise."

"I have two," the gold armored Sangheili said indignantly, holding them up. "What must I do?"

"You cannot do anything. A Meddler's hands will not work. It must be a Reclaimer's. And you have chased all of them away," the hologram said with fake sorrow. "A pity."

"What!?"

"A Reclaimer is required."

"I realize that, you worthess machine! Why did you not tell me _before?_"

Lekl swore the AI was enjoying itself. "You did not ask," it replied, as if the answer were obvious. "And I am an _artificial intelligence,_ not a _machine_."

Oris swore colorfully, pacing back and forth. "Are there any humans left on the planet?" he demanded, seething.

The hologram clicked his mandibles as he computed. "Yes."

The positive answer startled 'Rymeristee out of his pacing. "What?"

"In fact, the nearest Reclaimer is hidden only a few meters behind you," the AI jovially continued as the entire squad whirled.

The ship master immediately marched through all of them, shoving the warriors aside. "Where are you, human!?" he bellowed, voice echoing down the empty corridors.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. To anyone still watching this story, thank you for reading, and an especially big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime in the next two weeks. I couldn't resist the cliffhanger, hehe. :) This story is certainly turning out very differently than how I had envisioned it.

Please review. They are very inspiring and motivate me to write more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

//0100 HOURS

OCTOBER 26, 2552

UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR//

FORERUNNER COMPLEX

BEVROREN, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE

85 PEGASI-194A STAR SYSTEM

Avelyn was now a firm believer that this facility was far larger than the scientists had ever fathomed. The elites were covering an amazing amount of ground with their lengthy strides, pounding out a dull, drumming rhythm on the floor as they wound through a maze of hallways, following the instructions Katerra relayed through Avelyn.

Other than that, they did not speak, and Avelyn's world, carried by Rydl as she was, was composed of Rydl's short, quick breaths in her ear, the pounding of his heart, and their footsteps. She had noticed that their feet looked like the cloven feet of some herbivorous animals native to Earth. She wondered what Rydl would say if he knew she was comparing him to a docile cow, and glanced up at him. He was intent on their destination, concentrating on some internal thought, devoting himself fully to running and listening for her instructions. His run was actually very smooth, though she was glad she was not susceptible to motion sickness, because had she been she had an inkling that she would have already marred Rydl's polished armor. It was sporting quite a few scratches anyway, however, probably from the combination of the battle and their trek through the ventilation shaft. If she survived this, the xenotologists would love to pick her brain for all the little tidbits she was learning.

"They're just ahead," Katerra murmured in her ear then. "Wait, they're coming back this way!"

"Stop!" Avelyn said. "They're coming towards us." Immediately all three slid to a neat stop, backing up to the hallway they had just passed. Rydl set her down before moving back to the edge to peer around the corner. Avelyn stretched and listened to the commotion--several grunts, scuffles and footsteps, a muffled growl--that grew closer, then faded away again.

"Come," Rydl said, picking her up again, this time piggyback style. "They continue deeper into the complex." She wrapped her good arm around his neck and held on as Rydl took off again, stifling a laugh as this position brought childhood memories to the surface. How much stamina did they possess? Even the surefire Spartans would have tired by now. She was beginning to see why humanity was losing the war.

"Did you see Commander 'Rolomee?" Zakl asked.

"There is a commander in the middle, but many of 'Leetomvenee's troops are present too," Rydl answered. "I could not tell who it was. Now be quiet."

Wherever the ship master was going, it had to be at the very heart of the complex. Avelyn stifled a groan as she thought of traversing all of this herself and prayed she wouldn't have to. She could be lost in these passages for years and never see the same corner twice. Of course, they all looked identical, save those runes on the walls. The trip seemed to take that long, but in truth it could only have been ten minutes before she heard voices up ahead and Rydl stopped, lowering to his knees. She scampered to the ground and knelt against the wall as he moved forward to see what was going on, the twins pausing behind them. They were a bit winded now, she noticed with a hint of satisfaction.

"It's 'Leetomvenee," Rydl reported inaudibly. "No sign of Commander 'Rolomee. Can you raise her?" Zakl immediately tried, but Avelyn turned her attention away before seeing if he got through. She crept up beside the major, peeking her head around to survey the scene down the corridor. A mixed group of elites and grunts in a rather colorful array of red, black, and blue armor, equipped with a wide assortment of weapons, was gathered at the end of the hallway in front of a giant door, much like the other ones they had slipped through, their backs to them. Clearly they were not expecting an attack. Near the front was the gold armored elite, a lone figure in white at his side. As she watched, Keeper's hologram appeared, a brilliant blue. She couldn't hear what was said, but Rydl could, and immediately swept her out of her crouch and pushed her behind him as he straightened.

"Where are you, human!?"

Avelyn looked up at Rydl as her translator delivered the sudden shout. His face transformed into a silent snarl, and she flattened herself against the wall. Zakl and Stev turned invisible by the unspoken consent that only twins possessed. They had been working as a team for hours now, and he had labored to keep her safe, but now that discovery was inevitable, would he continue to risk himself for her?

"What are you going to do?" Avelyn whispered.

Rydl only growled, stiffening as footsteps came closer.

"Human!" the Ship Master roared, making Avelyn's bones shake. She swallowed, remembering the ship master's violent outburst onscreen in the infirmary, and had no desire to be in his grasp. She ducked her head and pressed her cheek against the rough fabric covering her good shoulder, willing the rest of the world to disappear as tears finally dampened her eyes. She wanted to go home, lie down, sleep; forget about this entire mission. Would this nightmare never end?

"Major?" Zakl's voice rumbled quietly in the empty air. "Do we reveal ourselves?" Rydl bowed his head, and Avelyn could see the indecision in his eyes, even in the dim light.

"Yes," he said, abandoning a whipser. He straightened and whirled angrily on Avelyn, seizing her upper arms roughly and stepping away from the wall. Avelyn resisted screaming only because it happened so fast she could not properly intake enough air, and the throb of pain in her arm took away what breath she had. Zakl, followed closely by Stev, dissolved into vision as the three turned the corner simultaneously.

"Ship Master!" she heard Rydl shout from behind her.

The ship master froze when he saw them, suspicion marring his features, immediately changing as he caught sight of Avelyn. "What impeccable timing," Oris said, striding forward to meet them.

Rydl easily moved to meet the ship master, where he bowed. "Sir, we found a prisoner. Perhaps it can tell us what the vermin were doing here."

'Rymeristee waved a hand, dismissing the notion. "I have a much better use for it," he said, eyes skimming over Avelyn's face. She looked away, dropping her gaze to the floor. "What is your name, Major?"

"Rydl, sir, of House 'Ulanam," he answered. "I am under the command of Commander 'Rolomee."

"Well met, Major 'Ulanamee. Bring the vermin here," Oris ordered, turning and starting back for the Vault. Rydl hefted Avelyn, following behind him. Unable to resist, her glance flickered around the party as Rydl carried her through the Covenant warriors: everywhere, she saw the same look a disgust, of condemnation, clearly recognizable even on alien features. They parted for Oris.

"Sir?" Rydl asked as the ship master stopped beside a white armored elite--who she assumed was the other commander, 'Leetomvenee--and a huge door that blocked the corridor.

"Put the vermin down here, Major."

"Have you any word from Commander 'Rolomee?" Rydl asked as he did as directed, setting Avelyn on her feet but keeping a tight grip on her. Avelyn's gaze settled on the door controls. They seemed to be too small for the elites to use, yet they most assuredly were not human. "I have been attempting to contact her since discovering the vermin, but have been unable to do so."

"The commander has been removed from duty," Oris said. "Her forces answer directly to me." Out of the corner of her eye, Avelyn saw the other commander start slightly. With their attention distracted from her for the moment, Avelyn lifted her gaze from the floor and studied the scene. To her surprise, she found Keeper watching her closely.

"Wh--With all due respect, sir--Why? When?" Rydl was clearly shocked by the answer. The ship master narrowed his eyes in annoyance, glaring at the younger warrior.

"Do you, _Major_, question the orders of a ship master?" he asked, the threat in his voice clear.

"No, Ship Master," Rydl said, shaking his head. "But why was I not informed? What of Subcommander 'Kattrinee?"

"I am here, 'Ulanamee." Another elite, wearing black armor as Rydl did, stepped through the throng of warriors to stand beside the white armored elite. Rydl acknowledged him with a nod, then looked back at Oris.

"Then why has he not been given command of the squad?"

"It is not your place to question me," the ship master snarled, his patience clearly used up. "Keeper!"

"Yes, Oris?"

"Open the Vault now!"

"Keeper, what's Lumeria's status?" The question came from Rydl, and 'Rymeristee froze. Avelyn could see him quaking with anger.

"Recovering," the AI said before 'Rymeristee could interject. "Her wound was critical, but not fatal."

"What!" Oris shrieked, the knowledge shocking him out of his stunned state, chest heaving, whirling to the hologram. "She's dead! I killed her myself!" A fleeting expression of surprise crossed his face as he realized what he had said.

"Traitor!" the white armored elite shouted, striding forward to confront 'Rymeristee, snarling in anger. "_You_ are the heretic, not her!" he accused.

'Rymeristee abruptly exploded into movement, whirling and kicking a foot into the commander's chest, flinging him into the air and across the corridor to slam into the curving wall and crumple at the bottom, where 'Leetomvenee limply remained, face twisted in pain, struggling to breathe. The rest of the ship master's elites had drawn weapons, training them expertly on Rydl, 'Leetomvenee, and 'Kattrinee, who stood still, though he shook and his hands had formed fists.

"It hardly matters," the ship master said, demeanor suddenly calm, dusting imaginary filth off his armor. "I am in complete control of the situation. My voice shall be the only one that speaks of what happened here." He straightened his shoulders and turned back to Rydl. "Any more questions?" Rydl eyed the armed warriors and shook his head, giving a short bow.

"No, Ship Master."

With a growl, Oris shot out a hand and seized the front of Avelyn's uniform, dragging her stumbling over to the controls with him. "Now, then, Keeper. Back to what the entire reason we are here."

"Put her on her feet gently, Ship Master. This Reclaimer appears to be delicate," the hologram instructed, moving closer. 'Rymeristee snorted disgustedly but did so, slightly rougher than Avelyn would have liked, but better than being flung. Keeper's hologram flickered then, and dissolved, the blue coming together again to form a hologram of a human male about six feet tall, with a standard UNSC uniform on. "Now then," he said, speaking English. He stepped up beside the expansive keyboard and gestured for her to join him, which she did. "Extend your hand, Reclaimer, and the code will reveal itself."

Avelyn slowly reached out, then stopped. She was assisting the ship master in reaching his goal, she realized, doing what was required of her. She turned to look at Keeper, a familiar face even if translucent, drawing strength. "It doesn't work," she said loudly, amazed at how strong she sounded as she straightened and drew her hand back.

"Of course it does!" 'Rymeristee cried, stepping right behind her. He grabbed her arm, his grip painfully tight, drawing a gasp from her, and dragged her hand over the keypad, slamming it down when five of the spheres lit up simultaneously. With a grinding moan, the hatch began to open.

Avelyn found herself thrown aside as the ship master rushed forward, slipping between the slowly parting entrance. She scrambled out of the way of the pressing Elites, huddling against the wall as they flooded past to avoid being trampled. She jumped as a hand suddenly gripped her bad shoulder, hissing in pain as the injury throbbed anew, and whirled to her new captor, expecting Rydl, but the elite remained inside his cloaking. Avelyn huddled beside the invisible form, her fingers working to loosen the death grip that her shoulder was loudly protesting against. The hand did indeed loosen, but remained where it was until most of the passing warriors had filed into the Vault. The air wavered then, parting, to her surprise, to expose the white armored commander. He started away, dragging her with him.

"Come on," he said to Rydl, climbing to his feet and heaving Avelyn up with him, shoving her towards the major. "Before Oris comes back." He started to head back down the corridor.

"There's a faster way," Katerra, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, suddenly said. "A secret hanger."

"Wait," Avelyn called as Rydl reached her, stopping the commander in his tracks. "There's another way, a faster one."

The white armored Elite glanced at Rydl, who shrugged. "We must help the others and stop Oris," the commander said. "We cannot waste time."

Keeper's hologram, still human, blinked into existence. "My scans reveal that there are indeed two human transports waiting in the Forerunner hanger," he reported. "I can guide you quickly there."

"No moreso than I can," Katerra muttered.

Lekl nodded once. "Lead on, computer." As Keeper started off--muttering "_A__rtificial intelligence_" under his breath--Rydl bent down beside Avelyn, picking her up as he had before, and they fell into line behind the blue hologram.

"Are you alright?" Rydl rumbled quietly, turing his face slightly so she could see one eye.

"No," she answered honestly, tone heavy with resignation. "But I'll hold out awhile longer. The painkillers are still working. Kind of." She paused. "What happens to me when this is over?" He gave no further acknowledgement than a growl.

Keeper flickered then. "Oris has noticed your--and my--absence," he informed them, sliding to a stop in front of another door. Six buttons on the keypad flashed in rapid succession, then flashed green and the door opened. "I will do what I can to slow him down, but the rest is up to you." He winked out of existence. Rydl lowered Avelyn to the ground as they stepped through the door, and she spotted the nearest Pelican and immediately dashed towards it, hurrying onboard. Rydl was on her heels, the commander and twins behind him as she sat down on the seat and looked at the controls, hands hovering over them uncertainly. She didn't actually know _how _to fly a Pelican...

"Yank me," Katerra ordered, and Avelyn gladly bent over the computer terminal, uploading the AI. Her purple hologram immediately sprang up on the small pedestal, the engines starting. Avelyn heard the door close, and Rydl's grunt as the drop ship began its' ascent. The major had followed her and was standing behind the seat.

"Get us back to the first hanger bay," the commander said, filling the doorway behind Rydl. "That's where they're holding the others." It took Katerra several minutes to lift the Pelican out of the vertical exit, demonstrating the depth of the hanger below the surface, but eventually a huge circular hatch opened above them and they broke the surface, dazzling white blinding them all. Snow swirled about, falling in a thick, cascading sheet that heralded the arrival of another blizzard. The AI deftly guided the dropship through the blustering winds, rotating the nose to point in the direction of the hanger bay.

"What--?" the AI's hologram started. "A massive power surge just went through the complex," she said. "I cannot pinpoint the location."

"_No need_," Keeper's voice suddenly came over the radio with a crackle of static, causing them all to jump. "_There is a teleportation grid throughout the facility. Oris has utilized it to transport himself and the Flood back to the surface hanger._"

"We need to get down there _now_," the commander exclaimed, a fist denting the bulkhead. "Where's 'Rolomee?"

"_On her way_," Keeper reported. "_I can do little else now that Oris has left the complex. It is up to you_."

"What about the failsafe protocol?" Rydl queried.

"_I require the Reclaimer for that task_," Keeper said, voice almost wistful.

XXXXX

Rtas could not help testing his bonds, a part of him rebelling to being held captive, fighting the three hulking minors dragging him across the floor. Rotn only had two, and they easily subdued the older warrior, but he could see from the commander's gnarled face that he liked it less than he. Rtas left off, only hitching his broad shoulders once more, as Oris stopped in front of them, a bemused expression on his face.

"Comfortable?" he asked, not quite mockingly but quite close.

Rtas forced himself into calmness as he answered. "Quite."

'Rymeristees' grin only widened, and he chuckled, pulling Rtas' blade from his hip, purposefully drawing the commander's glance to other ones hanging beside it, and examined it. Rtas schooled his expression to an unreadable one, but the question burned inside him anyway. Where had Oris gotten 'Rolomee's hilt?

"Why don't you order them to release me so we may talk on equal ground," Rtas said in his best diplomatic voice. 'Rymeristee laughed out loud, quite amused.

"Ah, but we're _not_, are we? Never have been."

"What are you planning, Oris?" Rotn demanded, shifting his bound hands.

"I've already had this conversation once today, but I'm quite happy to oblige you," the gold armored Sangheili said, stepping closer and turning before draping an arm around each of their shoulders in an annoyingly camaraderie way. "Quite glad you asked, actually. Saves me the breath of steering the conversation in that direction."

_Yet you waste time with these meaningless words, trying to taunt us,_ Rtas mused.

"Have you noticed what my men are doing?" he asked, pulling them slightly to direct their gazes, and for the first time Rtas looked around the garage, all three of his hearts stopping cold as he took in the pile of containers neatly placed in the middle of the room.

"Are those...?" Rotn started, glancing nervously at Rtas, whose two remaining mandibles were hanging agape.

"No," the commander said, barely above a whisper. "No, Oris...You can't mean..._That's Flood!_"

"Why, so it is! Really, your face is quite priceless at the moment. You didn't actually _expect _to find any, did you? Not after knowing that the vermin were here."

Rtas was listening with only half an ear, too shocked for anything else. He turned to look Oris in the eye, a tumult of emotions waging war inside him. "What are you doing with the Flood?" he asked, voice blank of emotion.

"So glad you asked!" He finally released them both, striding ahead a few steps, gesturing grandly as he spoke. "The Flood will be our salvation! A way to completely eradicate the humans and allow us to finally burn a path into the divine beyond! With this power, we can make ourselves more powerful, enhance our skills, become faster, stronger, _better_ fighters! I have labored so long," he concluded, reaching the pile, "for this moment. All I must do is release this blessing from the gods." He very gently picked up one of the smaller containers, hefting it to eye level, gazing affectionately at the murk inside. "Yes, such a precious, precious gift, and we overlooked it, made it a plague to be eradicated." He glared at Rtas. "Or _you_ did. A parasite, you called it, and burned it, and the rest of the Covenant believed you. But not I! I have discovered the truth! And the glory for that will be _mine!_"

Rtas, dread building in him as he came to realize what the ship master was talking about doing, shook with indignation. _The Flood is a parasite! What has clouded his judgment so?_ Then he saw the crazy gleam in Oris' eyes. _Is it possible...that it no longer exists?_ Suddenly the entire situation snapped into a new, dangerous perspective, and that broke him out of his stupor.

"Don't you know what the Flood will do?!?" he shouted, surprising his captors and managing two steps forward before they stopped him. "It _is_ a parasite! A _disease_! It _will_ kill us all!"

"Lies! You do not _know_!" Suddenly a different look came over Oris, one that Rtas did not like one bit. "But I will show you," he said in a barest whisper, turning to them, delicately cradling the container close to him. The ship master slowly walked back to them, and Rtas could feel the sudden uneasy shifting of his guards. 'Rymeristee stopped in front of them, lifting the container to eye level again. "It _will _be worth the sacrifice," he declared firmly to no one in particular, and raised the glass over his head.

Rtas wrenched on his bonds, struggling as hard as he could, throwing himself forward, then back into his guards with amazing speed, knocking them off balance, but not quite freeing himself as the three instinctively tightened their holds on him, dragging him down with them into an unruly pile. Rtas looked up hopelessly as Oris braced to slam the container down with all his might, watching as a blur of movement slammed into the distracted ship master, sending him flying off to the side, to be replaced with a much more welcome visage.

"Commander 'Rolomee."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but as a reward for your patience it's slightly longer than usual. Please drop a review, if you don't mind. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Halo belongs to Bungie. My OCs are mine, though, as is the plot.

* * *

Chapter 13

Lumeria had never been a deep sleeper, even before she had joined the Fleet, and she always jerked awake, with her thoughts intact and clear. But this was no natural sleep, instead a state her body had fallen into to repair and protect itself, and she was not even aware that she had fallen unconscious, or that any time had passed at all. Her eyes snapped open, her body rigid as she immediately searched for the ship master's gold armor, expecting to see his sword poised above her, remembering the previous events.

Instead, she was alone, lying on her back on a hard surface. Her armor was still in place, and there were no bonds holding her down. Still, there was a prickle in the back of her mind that something was missing. Then she realized what it was: the pain was gone. She sat up, her left hand going to her side.

She found no gash where her opponent's sword had pierced her, but neither was her skin bare. Something hard was fitted over the injury, and her body suit was whole again with a secure patch.

"That will hold for several days at most," a light, easy-going voice said, breaking the silence. Lumeria jumped to her feet, ignoring the twinge of pain in her side, her right hand grasping for her blade and not finding it. "But eventually you will need to have someone remove it and repair the damage," the voice continued. "It's holding you together." A chuckle followed the speech, and Lumeria, turning, found the speaker.

It was the AI that Oris had spoken to, Keeper. The life-sized hologram of a Sangheili dimly glowed a pale blue color in his place over the holo-projection table, watching her.

"Keeper?" Lumeria asked quietly, but her voice seemed very loud in the empty room. Oris was gone, and the control center's lights and screens had powered down again. The AI nodded once, confirming his identity. "Where's my blade?" she continued.

"The ship master took it when he left," the AI reported. "I repaired you wound. The bandage is securely molded into place. Please take caution for a few more minutes, however."

"I feel fine, just...tired," Lumeria answered, surprised at how strong her voice sounded. Her body truly felt numb, limp and helpless, slow and sluggish. "Oh, by the Rings, Oris! I have to get back to my men, help 'Vadumee..."

"The effects of the drugs are still wearing off," Keeper informed her. "Your reflexes will be back to normal shortly. I have been listening to everything this entire time, and I've contacted some of your men—the only ones who _aren't _captured by Oris, as a matter of fact. He's a sly one, Oris is. Always two steps ahead. They're traveling with a human, tracking the Ship Master."

"Rydl," she realized who he meant. "I'll have to catch up with him. What's he doing with a human?"

"I do not know. Commander—that is your rank, yes? The armor has changed—you know what this facility holds, and what Oris plans to do, yes?"

"He wants to release the Flood among our own population." She shuddered again. "Keeper, is there a way to stop him? Can you tell me how to get to him?"

The hologram crossed his arms and tapped his right fingers on the opposite arm. "The Ship Master is moving deeper into the heart of the facility. His forces have overrun the hanger and taken control of the situation. He also knows about me and is using my abilities however possible. Still, I am of little help to reach the Vault. It shall take him some time still before he can access it—enough time for you to recover fully, Commander." The AI unfolded his arms. "I shall continue aiding those of your men who are not yet captured. The Reclaimer must be kept safe." With a flicker, the AI's hologram disappeared.

"No, wait, Keeper! Rings," Lumeria cursed. She heaved a sigh and sank into the nearest seat. The holo-projection table began to glow again, however, and she looked up expectantly.

It wasn't Keeper who greeted her this time, though, or at least, not the same hologram. This image was still Sangheili, but dressed in full combat harness. There were obvious areas on the left side of his body where it appeared that he had been injured, but the wounds had not healed properly. His weight was conspicuously balanced on his right leg.

"Keeper?" Lumeria asked, and the hologram looked at her.

"No," the AI said. "I am not the artificial intelligence that you know as Keeper. You may call me Warden. Keeper and I have switched places."

"'Switched places'?" Lumeria repeated in confusion.

Warden nodded. "When the Forerunners built this installation, they included a secondary housing for Keeper, in case his current core should ever become compromised. It is this second core that I now occupy. However, only one can be active at any time, and so we have switched places. Do not worry, however, for I have taken over the duties that Keeper was doing."

"So…there are two AI occupying this facility?" Lumeria asked. "But then, why did they not build two secondary housings?"

But Warden shook his head. "No, there is only one AI occupying this facility. Keeper and I are, essentially, parts of each other. And yet we are two separate identities."

"Forgive me if I don't comprehend that," the Commander said.

"Of course. I understand it is confusing. Keeper and myself are often uncertain as to the boundary between us ourselves. But the Forerunners only created one AI to manage this facility. Keeper, in a sense, created me. My personality was imprinted into the system in the moments before my physical self ceased to exist. I am not a true AI, but at the same time I am because I am part of Keeper."

Lumeria found herself staring slack-jawed at him and shook her head, deciding to just accept the fact and move on. "What do you mean 'before your physical self'?" she asked instead, suspicion rising.

Warden nodded in appreciation of the question. "I was created when Keeper imprinted the personality of Zulo 'Jamoree, Ship Master of the _Heresy Hunter_, into the second core in the minutes after Oris 'Rymeristee mortally wounded him."

Lumeria stared at him, rethinking everything that had happened, what she had learned in the past hour. Years before, when she had been just a simple dance student, learning to use a blade from her uncle, she had studied every recording ever made of her father. He had been a great swordmaster, and there were many recordings in supply, from his training years to his promotion to field master. She had studied, memorized, watched and rewatched, every movement, until her feet filled the same position, her blade jabbed at the same angle. She had known her father's styles better than anyone, and her mother's brother Zelf had told her that she was the only one who could correctly recreate them.

_"Others try all the time,"_ he had told her. _"They're good, they're close, but they're nowhere near you. They've got talent, skill, determination, but they haven't got the_ blood _like you do."_

The forms had become like second nature to her, and his visage often rose in her dreams. It had been a long time since those days; she hadn't had the time to watch vids since before her promotion to major. She had been too busy putting the skills to use on the battlefield, yet they had remained with her, her father's will and spirit, which came through so beautifully in his style, carrying her through the tough times, when she was pinned down in trenches, or even that horrid mission when she had served under a Jiralhanae Chieftain's command. His figure, so graceful and beautiful, yet imposing and powerful at the same time, firm and strong as he brought honor to his heritage, her sire, her blood. She would know his shape anywhere, and she was ashamed she had not recognized it here, even though only a transparent hologram.

"You're…my father," she whispered, too much in shock and awe to force her voice louder. "Oris didn't kill my father; you avoided death, you've been _here_ all along, and nobody ever came back..." He looked at her, affirmation in his eyes.

Lumeria sat back, staring at him, wondering if she wasn't hallucinating in her death throes. "Everything I've done," she continued quietly, "was to build a legacy for a man who never completed his, to prove that he would have been so much more, that his skills had been passed on. I'm your only heir, and I wanted everyone to know that despite leaving only a daughter, that your skills weren't just a fluke, that you weren't weak."

Warden simply watched her.

"And now," Lumeria continued, standing up. "We can take you back to the Fleet, and the Council, and we can show them the proof of Oris' deception."

"First, however," the hologram said, "we must get off the planet. Keeper intercepted communications indicating that Oris has sent the ships that brought you here back to the Fleet. Only his own remains in orbit. And he has control of the hanger as well."

"Then I guess we have to stop him ourselves," Lumeria said, too energized by finally meeting her father to be concerned or worried. "We'll have to free my men first. And find the other Commanders. Can you get me to them?"

Warden nodded. "But first, Keeper and I must switch places again," he said. "Oris does not know about me, and we must keep it that way for as long as possible. It is a pleasure speaking to my blood, Lumeria." He bowed, and then the hologram winked out again.

Keeper returned a few moments later. "There we are," he said, his hologram stretching. "Right, then. Brace yourself, Commander."

XXXXX

It was little more than slightly unsettling to see the room around her dissolve into shimmering hoops only to be replaced seconds later by a very different picture, yet she had to marvel at the Forerunner technology: it was certainly very useful. As the rings disappeared and she settled on the floor, Lumeria quickly glanced around, reassuring herself that the hallway was indeed vacant, turning a full circle.

"_That's the best I can do_," Keeper's voice buzzed in her ear, coming over her battlenet. "_The hanger bay is just around the corner. Oris is already there, with several of the Flood._" He continued as Lumeria activated her camouflage and crept across the hall, taking in the scene in the hanger bay. "_Rydl has managed to escape, thanks to Lekl. They are quickly moving to your location from the other side._"

"Why didn't you stop Oris from using the teleporter?" Lumeria asked quietly.

"_Once a Reclaimer has accessed my controls, my directives are bound to following any orders I receive, no questions asked. I'm afraid I am merely Oris' pawn_."

"Reclaimer...?"

"_I mentioned Rydl was working with a human_," he reminded her.

"I swear, I can't leave them alone for five minutes..." she trailed off as a commotion spread across the room before her.

The Phantoms were still lined up, but Unngoy, Sangheili, and Mgalekgolo alike were moving between and among them, prepping them for launch, loading them with the containers piled carefully in the middle of the floor. From the left, four minors and two majors wrestled two white figures forward: Rtas and Rotn. Oris, easily identified in his gold armor, strode across the deck to them. The two groups met almost right in front of her, not quite close enough for the words to be heard.

Rtas appeared to be unharmed, as far as Lumeria could tell. She stifled a growl as the ship master examined Rtas' blade, spotting her own. She _very_ much wanted hers back, but forced herself to pay attention as Rtas spoke again. She winced as Oris laughed, nothing cheerful about it and shifted her weight carefully.

The gold armored Sangheili stepped closer before draping an arm around each of their shoulders in an annoyingly camaraderie way that revolted Lumeria . He moved the two commanders to direct their glances to the pile of containers.

"..._That's Flood!_" Rtas shouted, drawing a laugh out of Oris. "What are you doing with the Flood?" Rtas asked, numb voice sending a chill through Lumeria.

"So glad you asked!" Oris released them both, striding ahead a few strides, gesturing grandly as he spoke, now clearly audible. "The Flood will be our salvation! A way to completely eradicate the humans and allow us to burn a path into the divine beyond! With this power, we can make ourselves more powerful, enhance our skills, become faster, stronger, better fighters! I have labored so long," he concluded, reaching the pile, "for this moment. All I must do is release this blessing from the gods." He very carefully picked up one of the smaller containers, hefting it to eye level, gazing affectionately at the murky inside. "Yes, such a precious, precious gift, and we overlooked it." He glared at Rtas. "Or you did. A parasite, you called it, and burned it, and the rest of the Covenant believed you. But not I! I have discovered the truth! And the glory for that will be _mine!_"

"Don't you know what the Flood will do?" Rtas exploded, taking two steps forward before his captors held him back. "It is a parasite! A disease! It will kill us all!"

"Lies! You do not _know_!" Oris screeched in denial. "But I will show you," he said in barest a whisper, turning to them, cradling the container close to him, slowly walking back to them. 'Rymeristee stopped in front of them, lifting the container to eye level again. "It _will_ be worth the sacrifice," he said firmly to no one in particular, and raised the glass over his head.

Lumeria immediately saw his intent, and moved solely on instinct, reacting before she realized what she was doing. She bolted from her hiding place, powerful legs propelling her invisible form across the smooth floor. She watched in slow motion as the container reached its' summit, knowing she had only seconds, straining, forcing huge strides and slammed into Oris as the container began its' fall, knocking him aside with the force of her speed, a hand retrieving her blade from his belt. And then the floor was rising up to meet her.

XXXXX

Rtas' relief was short lived, however, as the dreaded sound of glass shattering filled the air, and he leveled himself out of the dazed pile of guards, turning towards the sound. Oris had been flung a full ten yards away, sliding across the floor into the pile of containers, dropping the one he had held in the process. Murky liquid seeped out around the shards of glass and the creature inside them.

A groan near his feet drew his attention, and he staggered to Lumeria's side, dropping to a knee beside her.

"I've never been so happy to see someone in my life," he said, voice sounding slightly awed.

Lumeria grunted in response, propping herself on one elbow, other hand going to her head. "Thank the Rings I was in time," she returned, then lifted the hand still clutching her blade as if it would never let go. "Here, turn around." The other Commander saw her intent and did as instructed.

There was a burst of heat against his hands and then his trappings fell away. He turned, offering her a hand, but she was already climbing to her feet. Beyond her, another sword hilt caught his attention, and he stepped around her and picked it up.

Rtas took the handle, relieved to have his own weapon returned to him. Lekl's lay on the floor a yard away; they must have been flung free when Lumeria hit Oris.

Before he could say anything, a horrid scream filled the air, and they both pivoted in time to watch one of his former guards writhing as the infection form settled into his body, transforming it. The world froze, snapping him back to that horrible moment when Kusovai had been subsumed, staring numbly as the Flood form turned to attack the next nearest guard, who stood dumbstruck. The second cry, followed almost immediately by a bellow, brought him back to the present, and he leaped forward, cutting down the former Sangheili with his returned blade.

"No! I will release this blessing! NO!" The entire room spun to the ship master in the center of their midst. Lumeria tore her eyes away from the mutilated figures at Rtas' feet to the pile of containers.

Oris had risen, staggering to his feet in the center of the pile of containers, glaring at them. "You cannot stop me! I must succeed!" Hopelessness written on his face, Oris tore his hilt from his side. He stood there, sword blazing, and raised his arm over his head, defiance and triumph in his bearing.

"NO!" Rtas and Lumeria bellowed in the same instant, Rtas leaping forward, but both were too far away: Oris brought his arm down and stabbed, the superheated plasma easily knifing through the glass, flinging drops of preservative, cutting through container after container, releasing parasite after parasite. Rtas slid to a stop and stared, horrified. A triumphant cry filled their ears, wavered in surprise and then burst into a painful keen as Oris was consumed.

"By the Rings," Lumeria murmured. The escaped Flood forms were scurrying away from their broken containers, attacking anyone in front of them as the room dissolved into chaos. A pair of Unngoy, shocked, dropped the large container they were carrying, unleashing their own terrible deaths. The other guards had fled the instant the first was subsumed; Rotn was finally gaining his feet, kicking aside an infection form. The remaining Sangheili turned as one, sprinting for the Phantoms. Then Lumeria spotted the rest of her squad: they had been held in one corner of the hanger, hands bound, on their knees. No doubt Oris had conceived some hideous plan for them. Now, as their captors turned tail, they hurriedly got to their feet. Lumeria dashed across the garage, swiping at a parasite that leaped at her, and hurtled into the midst of her men, slashing their manacles with careful precision. They immediately scrambled for dropped weapons.

"Commander 'Rolomee!" Lumeria whirled to find Rtas looking at her, pointing to the Phantoms, one of which was already airborne. "Stop those ships!" He ducked and spun, cutting a Flood form in half. She looked around, spotting Verk's familiar bulk. He had scooped up a plasma rifle, and had heard the other commander; nodding to her, he broke into a run towards the nearest one, firing. Two more took off from the other end, and they had no way of knowing if they were contaminated or not. And then Lumeria clearly saw two Flood forms disappear into a Phantom even as she was still running towards it.

There were only four Phantoms left, one powering up. Rtas growled and looked around hurriedly, locating the two Mgalekgolo that Oris had brought down with him. He sprinted over to the lumbering pair and gestured to the Phantoms, yelling his instructions. Unbearably slowly, both behemoths targeted different dropships with their cannons and fired, repeatedly pounding the dropships, reducing them to bits. He motioned to those closest to him, knowing the garage was lost, and began running for the exit to the outside, activating his battlenet.

"Commander 'Rolomee!"

_"Yes?"_

"Get out of here! We can't do anymore!"

_"Agreed."_

Lumeria led her men in a charge out of the hanger, clearing a path through the Flood sloughing the same direction and the groups gathering around the carnage. Their movements were clumsy and random, some veering from side to side listlessly, and there was little organization, simply an instinctual urge to reproduce and seek hosts. The horde acted as independent individuals, and Lumeria was thankful for that small blessing as they fought through the horde. She tried not to see who had been lost and who had not, but it was difficult.

They finally broke free of the masses, scrambling up a slight slope and over the snow, out into the open air, which was filled with spiraling snow flakes. An engine suddenly sounded nearby, and Lumeria slid to a stop with a hiss as a human ship dropped into view, hovering in front of them. For a moment she thought they had simply traded one enemy for another, but then the hovering ship rotated to reveal Zakl and Stev standing in the open hatch.

"Commander! Hurry!" Stev called, beckoning, his breath misting in the air. She ran forward, aware of her team behind her, and allowed them to pull her aboard. As the dropship rose, she dared to look around at her team and was shocked at how few were left: Verk and M'hal stood side by side near the closing door; Julo, Vanas, Owar, and Nyku were arranged in cramped quarters on the port side of the Pelican, the twins and Rydl across from them, with five of Lekl's men. Plus herself made ten of twenty-four brothers who had followed her inside, meaning that twelve of her team had been left inside. She slumped, face falling into her waiting hand.

"Lumeria!" Lekl filled the doorway, stepping aside, allowing Rydl to maneuver past him, into the cockpit. "Are you alright?" the other commander asked worriedly, gripping her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she answered. "But we lost so many—" she trailed off as the ship was buffeted by the high winds. "Who is the pilot?" The thought suddenly entered her mind. Lekl twitched his mandibles and jerked his head towards the cockpit door. With a frown, Lumeria moved through them. Rydl turned when he heard the door open and saluted.

"Commander Lumeria."

"Glad to see you're well, Ry..." she trailed off, staring at the dainty creature in the pilot's seat. As if feeling her gaze, the human slowly turned to face her, swallowing hard. A purple hologram stood beyond, also watching everything.

"My sensors report another group of uncontaminated Covenant forces ahead," the AI reported at precisely the right moment to dispel the growing tension. "Shall we pick them up?"

"Yes," Lumeria said, choosing to deal with the situation later. "How many?"

"Three Elites, two Grunts," the AI said, turning to face the nearly blinding conditions outside the window as the Pelican lurched in the wind. "One moment." The hologram disappeared. Lumeria delivered Rydl a questioning look, which he ignored. They felt the drop ship slow and turn, and Lumeria hurried out of the cockpit in time to see the hatch opening with a groan, revealing Rtas and those with him gathered in a loose circle, the frigid wind taking their breath away in long streams of mist as they turned to face them with looks of surprise. Verk and Mhal beckoned, and the group hurried onboard, Rtas lifting the last of the Unngoy up before climbing on himself, the hatch closing behind him.

"Can you contact the _Shadow of Intent_? We must alert the Ship Master that the Flood are loose," were the first words out of his mouth.

"I've been unable to raise Kvas," Lekl informed him. "I do not think the _Shadow_ is still in orbit." A heavy, tangible silence filled the space. The minors looked nervously at each other, shifting their weight.

"We have to stop the Flood," Lumeria said firmly. The twins looked at each other.

"There was..." Zakl started, then stopped. "While below..." he tried again, and looked sheepishly at his brother when everyone turned to them.

"The facility has a failsafe procedure," Stev supplied. "It will destroy everything for 200 kilometers. But it takes a human to activate."

"That does little to handle the Flood already heading into space," Verk pointed out.

"Still, it's a start," Lekl said.

Lumeria was suddenly hit with a realization, and she muttered under her breath. "Oh, by the Rings..."

"Lumeria?" she didn't even register who was speaking to her.

"My father," she flatly, "he's still in there."

"What?"

"After Oris left me in the control room—"

"To die," Verk rumbled angrily under his breath.

"—I woke up and a Forerunner AI and my father were there." She looked up, around at them. "He's alive...or he was...It's very complicated. And Keeper! We must go back for him!"

"The Flood will have overrun the complex by now," Verk commented.

"I think there might be a way," Lekl said. "The humans had a hidden hanger where we found this ship. It was a rather long trek down to the control center. If we go back the way we came out, we may be able to beat the Flood there and activate the failsafe."

Lumeria nodded in unison with Rtas. "So let's get going," he rumbled. "Tell the pilot." Lekl disappeared through the door. A moment later they felt the Pelican turn.

Rtas turned to Lumeria and noticed for the first time how damaged it was, covered in numerous scratches and dents.

"How are your shields?" he asked. She checked and grimaced.

"Only 50 percent operational. Though I doubt there will be much more shooting."

"What happened?" he inquired.

"You'll read it in my report," she answered. "But the short of it is several explosions, hitting the ground three times too many, and very persistent humans."

"I look forward to reading that report, Commander 'Rolomee."

"Please call me Lumeria," she said. He raised an eyebrow, and she offered a slight smile. He gave her a nod and moved off.

"Getting close to him?" Lekl's racuous voice sounded in her ear.

Lumeria snorted. "Please. He inquired as to my well being." She looked down at her armor and wrinkled her nose. "I look terrible."

"And _that_ is when I remember you're female," he teased.

"Funny, Verk said something like that earlier—!" They grabbed for handholds as the Pelican tipped violently and descended quickly before leveling out and dropping more slowly.

Lumeria straightened as Rydl appeared.

"We're reentering the complex," he reported from the doorway. "Who's going out?"

"I am," Lumeria immediately said. "I must find my father and Keeper."

"I'm going to," Verk jumped in, refusing to let her out of his sight again.

"So am I," Rtas rumbled. Lekl nodded.

"We'll come," the twins chorused. "And the human," Stev said. "We'll need Avel."

Everyone turned to stare at them, the crew and Rtas because they hadn't known about the human, Lumeria and Lekl in surprise, Rydl in anger.

"It has a _name_?" Lumeria queried, looking at Rydl. He dropped his gaze.

"There's a human?" Rtas growled, glancing at the cockpit. He snarled at Rydl. "What else are you hiding, Major!"

Lumeria stepped between them. "That's not important right now," she said, pushing Rydl back into the cockpit.

A female voice came on the Pelican's internal com system. "_Two minutes to drop location._"

Lumeria nodded, checking her arsenal, which consisted of little more than her blade.

"Take mine."

She looked up, finding Julo Er'Toree standing in front of her, his plasma rifle outstretched to her. "Unless you want me to come as well," the minor added.

She smiled reassuringly at his young face. "No, we'll be faster the fewer we are. Thank you," she said, taking the weapon and immediately checking it. "You've taken good care of it."

"Thank you, Commander," he said with nod, stepping to the side. Lumeria glanced around: Rtas, Lekl and Verk had carbines and the twins bore plasma rifles and blades, should it come to hand-to-hand combat. They were all ready, the looks on their faces determined. The cockpit opened, and Rydl stepped out, guiding the human—Avel, Stev had called her?—into the compartment. The minors and Unngoy easily slid out of their way. She felt the Pelican lurch to a stop and moved towards the hatch as it opened, the others gathering around her. Rydl stopped beside her, and she exchanged a look with the major as the hatch opened outwards, providing them with a ramp, showing them the empty Forerunner hanger bay.

"For our fathers! For our sons!" Rtas cried, and leaped out.

* * *

**AN:** Tell me what you think? Thanks. The next chapter's just about done and should be posted in the next few days. Also, I'm posting a poll on my profile. Go check it out and vote on whether or not there should be a sequel to _Full Circle_!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with schoolwork.

**Disclaimer:** Everything is Bungie's, save my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 14

"For our fathers! For our sons!" Rtas cried, and leaped out, Lumeria only a half step slower, Verk and Lekl right behind her. The twins dropped in unison with Rydl, who caught the human under one arm, setting her down as he landed. Lumeria trained her rifle around the space as the Pelican hovered a bit higher, out of range, the others following suit as they slowly maneuvered across the vacant bay towards the entrance to the hallways. Keeper's hologram suddenly lit up as they reached it, once again in the form of a Sangheili, startling them all.

"Reclaimer! Have you come to activate the failsafe procedure?" he greeted Avelyn, motioning through the doors with one hand.

"Yes," the human answered as the door slid open and the Elites began running. Rydl picked her up before following. She settled comfortably into the now-familiar niche between his cold armor and strong arm.

"Keeper," Lumeria interrupted. "How many ships are in orbit?"

"One," he answered, and then flickered. "But we must hurry, the Flood are advancing to the control center now. We must activate the failsafe protocol. Hurry!"

A howl drew their eyes ahead as they reached the line of doors leading to the lift. A wave of Flood was galloping crazily down the hallway in front of them, hurrying from the upper levels. Rtas roared defiantly and hurried down it, not slowing as Keeper automatically opened the first huge door. They filed through as the Flood appeared behind them, the door closing between the two parties and they slipped behind the next hatch as the Flood pounded on the one behind them.

Finally stopping, Lumeria heaved a sigh. "Halfway there."

No one answered her as green lights flashed on the keypad and Keeper ushered Lumeria, Rtas, Rydl, and Avel inside.

Avelyn stayed at Rydl's elbow, eyes down, aware that the two commanders were not friendly towards humans. She was not entirely sure why Rydl was even allowing her to tag along any longer; he surely had no more need of her-or wouldn't after they completed this final task, anyway. They stepped out into the control center, the lights-and Keepers' life size hologram-coming on. The lift rose again behind them with a whir, going to bring the others down to them.

The room was still in disarray from her battle with Oris, Lumeria noted, taking in the slashed consoles and flickering screens. As Lekl and the twins stepped out of the lift, Keeper brought a view of the hallways up on one large display. Avelyn immediately turned away from the Flood's gruesome visages. They were pounding on the outer door with no thought for pain or their own safety; simply warped, mindless machines, some barely resembling humans.

"What do we have to do, Keeper?" Lumeria asked.

"Over here," the hologram said, his life size image over the table winking out as a smaller version appeared beside a console that was still intact, drawing up some sort of program which prompted for a password. Avelyn carefully moved over to stand beside him. Keeper's hologram flashed and reappeared as a human.

"Read the text off of this, if you please," he told Avelyn in English. She gave a nod, taking a moment to comprehend the letters.

"'Activate failsafe procedure. Encoded 234-758-645712. Password: BREAKOUT,'" Avelyn read aloud. The terminal filled in the password and flashed green in confirmation with a beep, a new screen opening as the overhead one provided new words.

"Almost done," Keeper said. "Same as when you opened the Vault. The spheres will line up with your fingers only if your DNA is free from Flood contamination." Avelyn stretched her hand over the screen. It counted to three and the screen shifted, five of the circles glowing a brighter blue. Avelyn put her hand down on them, and they flashed red.

"Thank you very much," Keeper said proudly, flashing over to the holographic table, becoming life-sized again. "Failsafe procedure BREAKOUT is in progress. Estimated time to detonation: ten minutes."

"Ten—" Lumeria bit off the words. "We'd better hurry then."

"But the Flood are all over that hallway," Avelyn dared to say, pointing to the screen.

"We've got bigger problems." The twins had remained by the lift, and now they turned grimly. "The facility appears to have completely locked down."

All eyes turned to stare at the glowing blue avatar in disbelief.

"Was that not what you were intending?" Keeper inquired innocently, cocking his head, drawing glares from all of them.

"_After_ we were clear," Rtas growled, hands tightening into fists. "Hoe do you purpose we escape this facility now?"

"This failsafe was created as a final measure. The destruction of the parasite is what is important, not the survival of the activator."

"Teleport us," Lumeria blurted suddenly.

"After lockdown, I am not able to teleport outside of the complex, or into the hanger bay," he informed them.

"Just get us to the hanger bay's door. It's still clear of Flood, isn't it?"

Keeper drew up the view on the screen. "Indeed. Very well then. Brace yours—"

"No, wait! My father!"

Keeper paused. "Very well," he said, and the hologram disappeared. The others behind her murmured and looked at each other, but she ignored them as the holo-projection table sprang to life again.

"Excellent work," Warden—her father—said. "The Flood will be contained. Oris will be stopped. But you must leave now if you are to survive."

"Not without you," Lumeria said firmly. "I'm taking you with me."

The hologram froze, looking down at her. "No, Lumeria. I am staying here."

"What?" Lumeria exclaimed, confused.

"The Flood have consumed Oris," the AI explained. "And though it is unlikely that they have developed to the stage where they are able to share memories and work together, I would rather not risk having one of them recall the passwords to get down here. Someone must stay behind and guard this space until the detonation."

"Keeper can do that! This is his facility!" Lumeria lurched forward, gripping the table.

Verk stepped forward behind her. "He's right, Commander," her second-in-command said, watching as the twins moved to stand with the others, Zakl crouching next to Avelyn until he caught Rtas' glare. "It's for the best."

"Keeper can do it! You're my father, you don't belong here."

Warden shook his head. "Lumeria…Your father died many cycles ago. I am not him, but merely the barest imprint of his personality and memories. A shadow of him. I am not real. I am not even a true AI. I am what Keeper himself wished he was: without constraints. But I have your father's sense of duty, which keeps me from abusing my power. I'm not your father—but I am made of him, and I know that he would have wished you had never come across him like this. It's time his memory is truly put to rest."

Lumeria released her hold on the console. Verk reached out, his hand gripping her arm. He was right, they both were, and she knew it, but part of her could not accept that.

Warden seemed to consider something. "However, you ought to take Keeper. I have enough control over his systems to keep the Flood out. And with his documentation of what has happened here, you can convict Oris' memory. And he remembers what I remember," he added, for Lumeria's ears alone, and only she understood. Warden pulled one side of his up face in a smile, his eyes understanding, and disappeared, Keeper once again replacing him.

"Here, Commander," the AI called, flickering over to the holo-projector beside the console again. "We have no time to do this properly. Extend your hand to touch me, and I shall upload myself into your armor."

Lumeria reached out and passed her hand through the hologram's body. The blue dissolved as she touched it, forming a sphere around her hand, and then disappeared.

"I am secure," Keeper's voice came in her ear. Behind her, the holo-projection table powered up again, displaying Zulo's image.

"Time is short, Lumeria," he said urgently. "You must go _now!_"

The Commander clenched her hand into a fist, and then hurried across the room to join the others. "Do it," she said through clenched mandibles, and golden rings encircled them again.

XXXXX

/SECOND CYCLE, 85 UNITS

COVENANT BATTLE CALENDAR/

_(OCTOBER 26, 2552 UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR)_

FORERUNNER COMPLEX

COVENANT OFFENSIVE SQUAD, GH-00987

_(UNSC DESIGNATION BEVROREN)_

When the hoops released them, they were in the corridor outside the hanger bay they had left the Pelican hovering in.

"Start cutting through the door," Verk ordered, whirling and activating his superheated blade to follow his own orders as Rydl, Zakl and Stev joined him. Lumeria turned as well, speaking to Keeper.

"Do you have the information necessary to convict Oris?" she asked.

"All of my functions, data and capabilities are fully uploaded, although currently in a compact, unuseable form. As soon as I am uploaded to a properly sized core, I shall resume as I was operating in this facility."

Lumeria nodded, satisfied, then looked to her right as blue light flickered and solidified.

"Five minutes left," Warden said, his hologram appearing.

Lumeria glared at him. "Don't update us." She threw herself at the door with gusto, blade melting through the metal, leaving a white hot strip in its' wake. Zakl and Stev had united a gash about a yard long and were working to meet Verks'.

A gurgled growl suddenly burst out from behind them. Lumeria whirled in time to see the human nail a beast with a blast from a plasma pistol. The dainty creature swallowed hard and stepped back nervously, her eyes going to Lumeria's as a group of the creatures appeared down the hallway. Lumeria gave her a nod and moved to stand beside her as she drew her rifle, glancing at the progress: Rtas had just completed a full circle. Verk took two steps back and kicked the strained metal. The door lurched, but held.

Lumeria turned her attention back to the charging horde, firing into the Flood alongside the human.

The pistol was jumping in Avelyn's hands as she fired, but compared a magnum it was quite easy to handle, despite being built for a stronger alien. The only other time she had fired a weapon was in her training at still targets on a practice course, and even then she had been only an average shot. Though whether she was hitting what she aimed for did not matter; the horde was so thick that every shot hit. _C'mon, c'mon_, she prayed silently, not daring to risk a look over her shoulder, though she could hear the powerful Elites kicking the door. The female commander was firing frantically yet calmly beside her, eyes hard as she concentrated on her task, but there were far too many for them to keep at bay much longer, and the countdown timer was still running.

Verk rebounded off the door a third time and took three steps back this time, pausing as Rtas moved to join him. The two Sangehili ran forward in unison, feet landing side by side, and this time the door shattered, opening to the hanger bay and spilling the pair inside with the myraid sharp shards.

Lumeria immediately leaped through the opening and turned to cover the others as Stev jumped clear and started running. Zakl scooped up the human, draping her over one shoulder as he set off after his brother. The human continued firing despite her undignified position. Lumeria could hear the beckoning calls from the troops in the human dropship and began backing towards them, waiting until Rydl was clear of the door and also running. An explosion sounded behind them, making Lumeria flinch and turn in time to see Stev leaping—and being flung—from the other human dropship, which he had just detonated by sacrificing his sword. He picked himself off and limped to the waiting dropship, helping his brother and the human onboard. Rydl was already halfway there.

A roar turned her attention back to the doorway. The Flood had reached it, but could not cross the narrow opening without the bombardment from Rtas and Verk taking them down. The pair were firing into anything that moved as they backed towards her. Lumeria continued backing towards the ship, knowing their time must almost be up, covering the pair as they hurried back to her position.

And then Lumeria fell. She never saw what she tripped over, possibly some piece from the still smoking wreakage of the other Pelican, but she flailed for a moment, attempting to regain her balance before she spilled over on her back. The Flood were closing, roaring as they cleared the doorway. Lumeria rolled over to face the door as a carrier form burst and a released wave of infection forms that surged towards her, leaping and running even as someone shot most of them out of the air. She vainly reached for her blade as the nearest one leaped straight at her heart, knowing she too slow and it was too close. Verk's familiar form suddenly filled her vision, as he leaped in front of her, catching the form in his arms, providing it perfect access to burrow into his chest cavity.

She was frozen. Her body would not move, hand still reaching for her blade, legs paralyzed, her eyes locked on her sub-commander's snarling, grimacing face as he roared in pain. In slow motion he twisted to lock eyes with her, holding no remorse. And then he yelled defiantly and plunged his sword into his own heart, taking the Flood form with it. Lumeria could only stare as Verk's eys closed and his body relaxed, a final breath exiting his mandibles as his lax fingers released the blade, deactivating it. She lurched forward, crawling, reaching out a hand but not quite touching him.

Someone was yelling her name. She snapped her eyes up and saw the horde still rushing towards her, and climbed numbly to her feet, suddenly finding Rtas at her side.

"What are you waiting for! Run!" he shouted in her face, seizing one arm and spinning her about, shoving her towards the ship then dragging her behind him, feet almost stumbling as the coming detonation shook the hanger bay, rocking the ground beneath them. The Pelican began to rise, but he leaped, caught hold of the end of the hatch and dug his claws in, gritting his remaining mandibles, his other hand tightening around Lumeria's wrist as the dropship went into a near vertical climb. The troops hurried forward, dragging him and then Lumeria onboard. They braced themselves, clinging to anything possible, watching as the flames rose behind them, reaching to consume the straining Pelican in their embrace.

Then the Pelican burst free of the complex and out into the swirling snow, and it was cold that engulfed them, not heat. Everyone relaxed, slumping to the floor in relief as the hatch finally closed and the Pelican headed into space.

Rtas released his breath-not realizing he had been holding it-and turned to look at Lumeria beside him. She closed her eyes and lowered herself completely to the floor, laying on her back, oblivious to the many feet that could step on her. He rolled over and gripped her shoulder reassuringly, then climbed to his feet and headed to the cockpit, stepping past Lekl.

"The AI reports that the entire facility has been destroyed," the other commander reported. Rtas nodded.

"Now we've just to deal with the rest of them," Rtas growled. "This isn't over yet." Lekl gave a single nod and continued on his way.

Inside, he found Rydl and the human, already back in the pilot's chair. The major eyed him suspiciously, adjusting himself so he was solidly between the human and the commander, listening to the AI.

"-which leads me to conclude that all of the Phantoms are on board the _Heresy Hunter,_" she was saying, turning to the commander. "I confirmed that at least five of the nine Phantoms were contaminated with Flood. If they did indeed board the cruiser-"

"When will you know?" Rtas cut the construct off.

"I am nearly in range," the hologram replied. "Another few minutes."

"How far can you broadcast a signal?"

"For a transmission? Not far enough," the purple hologram lamented, shaking her head.

Rtas crossed his arms and heaved a sigh. "So now we have to take out a crusier with a few plasma grenades and rifles," he mused glancing over his shoulder as the door opened.

Rydl jerked, staring at him. "You would destroy the cruiser? But we have brothers aboard that ship!"

"Not if the Flood are onboard," Rtas said vehemently, his eyes dark and determined. "The odds of our brothers fighting off the infestation are too great to risk."

"Perhaps we could repeat the ending of the _Infinite Succor_ mission," Lumeria suggested quietly over his shoulder.

"Perhaps indeed-" A frantic beeping cut him off.

"Slipspace ruptures!" the AI cried. "Two, three...four...All are Covenant vessels...five total."

"Open a channel," Rtas ordered. "This is Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, can anyone hear me?"

_"This is the_ Shadow of Intent_, Commander," _Kvas' voice came over the connection._ "We read you loud and clear. Glad to hear you are still alive. My apologies for allowing Oris to fool me. I have orders from the Fleet Master to ensure his arrest."_

"Oris is dead," Rtas spat. "We've bigger problems. Scan the_ Heresy Hunter_. We believe it is overrun with Flood."

_"Hold a moment,"_ the ship master said. They waited in silence, Rtas grinding his remaining mandibles with impatience. The ship master continued a moment later. _"What exactly are you doing aboard a_ human _vessel?"_

"It was our only option at the time, Fleet Master," the commander answered with genuine remorse. "The Flood have escaped the complex, and we believe have boarded the _Heresy Hunter_."

Out the cockpit window, the _Heresy Hunter_ grabbed their attention as the cruiser suddenly turned to its sister ships.

"The _Heresy Hunter_ has raised its' shields," Katerra quietly reported. "They are moving into attack position."

_"You are correct, Commander," _the ship master replied to Rtas._ "Hold your course while we deal with the cruiser, then we shall bring you onboard."_

"Thank you, Ship Master."

The four of them in the cockpit watched as the fleet opened fire on the cruiser, bombarding its' shields before they finally gave and the shots tore through the cruiser's hull, and the ship disintegrated. There was a tense moment when two Phantoms got away from the wallowing ship, but the nearest cruiser pursued them, destroying both as the _Shadow of Intent_ turned towards the Pelican and Katerra piloted them inside.

Avelyn swallowed nervously as the sides of cruiser's hanger bay's entrance disappeared around the hull of the Pelican, well aware that she was about to view things that no other human had, and probably die. Rydl may have spared and saved her life, but she doubted he could stop an entire vessel full of his kin-most of whom probably outranked him-from ending her life. She had never felt as alive as she had these last few hours, she realized. The excitement of their run against the clock; battling the Flood; when she and Rydl had dropped in on the twins; even those terrifying moments when she had first met Rydl were all memories that she could hardly believe, even though they had begun less than twenty-four hours ago. Was it really less than a day? It felt as if a lifetime had passed since she had been in the passenger seat of that Warthog, the Covenant a distant threat.

Katerra set the Pelican down, then transferred herself discreetly to Avelyn's gauntlet. She had little control from there but there was less of a threat that the Covenant would find her. They would look in the translator first. Avelyn steeled herself and rose from her seat as the Commanders bustled out of the cockpit. Rydl paused, looking at her expectantly, then he followed in their wake. Drawing a deep breath and trying to quash the nerves threatening to upset her stomach, she forced her legs to respond and followed Rydl out of the cockpit and down to the end of the now-empty Pelican, where the three commanders-Lekl, Lumeria, and Rtas, she realized with a start that she knew their names-had disappeared.

Avelyn stopped stiffly at the top of the Pelican's blood tray, her entire body complaining about the way she had been treating it, unsure of what to do. Rydl stepped off beside her, pausing on the hanger floor. Avelyn bit her lip and took a deep breath, then dropped off the dropship and into her next challenge.


End file.
